


Real world blues

by Asil_Yessam



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asil_Yessam/pseuds/Asil_Yessam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle in kirkwall the rebel mage Anders finds himself flung into a new world. Lisa just so happens to be playing her game and is startled to find her most favorite character landing on her bed. Very AU and shenanagans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I only own myself and my best friend Freakie owns herself but everything else belongs to Bioware. I am just playing with their characters. no profits just having fun.
> 
> Ch. 1 World's collide
> 
> XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXX

Lisa looks into her mirror adjusting her black tube top and dark grey drawstring shorts. She blows her chestnut brown hair out of her face and narrows her hazel eyes. "What do I want to do with my vacation time..." She walks into her room and squeaks happily as she turns on Dragon age 2. "I have beaten this game so many times it is not funny. Once more can't hurt." She clicks continue and her right brow quirks upward in surprise. "Ok what did I download a DLC I never heard of? I am controling Anders... Ah well atleast I have something nice to look at while running arround." 

She hums and makes him walk to the quest marker and a shadowy figure appears. "You kept your end of the bargain and helped start the mage rebellion... now it is my turn to keep my promise." Lisa deadpaned at the screen wondering just what is going on. The figure cast a spell she never seen before and Anders' back arched unnaturally and let out a heartwrenching scream as Justice was ripped from him and tossed into a portal. 

The figure smiled an creepy grin from under its cowl. "Now for a bonus. Can't have you changing your mind now." It cackled as Anders was enveloped in a white light. Anders groaned in pain and flickered off the screen.

Lisa blinked as her screen stopped moving and got mad. "You got to be fucking kidding me! My game froze!" She walked over to her Xbox and hit the power button. It didn't do anything. "Fugg! I got to unplug it?" Lisa bent over and heard a buzzing and a crack. She ducked down and covered her head. "Oh fuck! It's gonna blow!" She trembled and waited for an explosion that did not come. She looked up when she heard a crash then a thunk. Her eyes widened as she saw him on her bed. "Maker's hairy ball sack! Anders!?" Lisa bolted into her bathroom and pulled out her large first-aid box when she remembered he screamed and not knowing what his injuries were. She raced back and plopped on the bed. "Ok Andy... U-Umm I got to check the damage so I will have to take your clothes off... He is unconcious who are you talking to Lisa." She unbuckled and removed his mages robes down to his small clothes. "No burns or bruises other than where you attacked my headboard." 

She took in his sleeping form and pressed a kiss to his lips. She made a face because they were salty. "Lyrium tastes funky like licking a soured margarita glass." She humms and takes his hairtie out and places a cold pack on his head. "That is gonna be sore for a bit." She watches his eyelids move and she strokes his rough stubble. "I can not believe it... Anders is here... in my bed thank whatever God out there to bless me with this miracle." She giggles and taps her chin musing to herself. "Maybe I should give you a shave... such a strong handsome jaw... hold on Lisa you don't even know if he likes you yet." 

Anders opened an eye smirking amused at her ramblings. He took in her heartshaped face, her large chest, long wavy chestnut hair that fell past her shoulders. His head throbbed where he hit it. "My dear lady Lisa... you don't like my rugged good looks?" 

Lisa jumps startled and stutters. "N-no that's not it at all... not that I am not interested. You are handsome. God I am such a fangirling dork." Lisa facepalms and blushes then groans. 

Anders pulls her hand away and smiles. "It's ok Lisa I am teasing you. Maker you are cute when you blush." Anders moved his hand to his head trying to heal his head and narrowed his eyes as he could not sense his mana and could not heal himself. "Did you use magebane on me?" 

Lisa placed her hands on her hips a bit pissed he would come to such a conclusion. "Do I look like a bloody templar?" 

Anders sighed and rested his head on the pillow wondering if it is the effects of Zephimus' spell. "Can you heal me then? You are a mage I am asumming?" 

Lisa shook her head no and sighed think hoo boy this is gonna be a shock. "You are no longer on Thedas... you are in my world earth. There are no mages, no templars, no chantry, no wardens, and no darkspawn.... we have science and machines though." She shrugged and wondered if he even knew what those were.

Anders tried sensing darkspawn but could not sense anything not even his own taint. "The magic part is a letdown but everything else sounds like a blessing to me." He rubbed his face and smiled faintly.

Lisa hands him a Ibuprophen and some water. "Take these it will make you feel better. For now what you need is rest." Once he took the medicine she got close and looked into his amber eyes. "You don't look- mmph!" Her eyes grew wide as he kissed her running his tounge along hers.

Anders misread what she was doing and kissed her soundly. She moaned softly as he grabbed her ass and chest. He Ground against her moaning softly. 'Makers breath she tastes good.'

Lisa backed up panting slightly. "Damn! You are good... but you need rest. It does not look like you have a concussion your pupils are fine." 

'So she was checking me in a healers sense. She still did not balk so I can tell she likes me.' Anders pulled her back down on him and smiled. "Sleep with me?" 

Lisa smacked his bare chest. "N-No.. If you still want to tomorrow I will oblige but you have been through alot Anders." 

'Or maybe not... I guess I have to get better first.' He pouted and pulled her beside him. "I ment in the bed honest." 

"Sure you were." Lisa giggled and kissed his cheek rolling her eyes playfully. "Later my dear rebel mage... I have loved you from afar for a while now... Get to know me first." She yawned then fell into a deep sleep in his arms. 

He woke up in the middle of the night not used to not being attacked by demons or moving about in his dreams. He untangled himself ftom her gently. He walked out the back door not able to find her chamber pot and took a leak outside. He heard sirens off in the distance and saw streetlights and a large fence. "I am no longer on Thedas that is for sure." "Meow!" He looked down and tucked himself away picking up a orange tabby cat. "Hey you! What are you doing out here sweet thing?" The cat nuzzled him purring loudly as he walked inside. 

Lisa woke up shortly after he left cursing wondering if it was all a dream. She spotted his clothes then got up going into the livingroom. She began giggling as she saw him with her pounce. "There you are..." She sighs and smiles watching him. Lisa begins singing a song as she walks to the pantry in the kitchen. She gets a can of special cat food for pounce being so nice. 

Anders hears her singing and goes into the kitchen. "I did not wake you did I?" His brow wrinkles in worry.

Lisa giggles and pets her tabby. "Nope I am a light sleeper... Pounce seems to like you. Who's my chubby kitty." 

The cat mewled and Anders stroked her. "You have a cat named pounce?" 

Lisa giggled and kissed her cat on the head as she sat her bowl down. "Meet lady-pounce-alil... I got the idea from your ser-pounce-alot." He looked at her curriously. "Really? You know an awful lot about me... now I am currious as to how."

"That is a difficult answer." Lisa Walked back to her room blushing and got her medical kit to put it away in the bathroom sink. She bent over putting it up then jumped as he wrapped his arms arround her waist. "Ahh! Anders..." He turned her arround and watched her carefully. "How did you know about my cat?" Lisa sighed and laid her head on his chest. "You won't stop till I show you.. will you?" Lisa peeked up as he grinned smugly. "Ok come with me." 

He holds onto her like a lifeline when he sees her turn the light off in her bathroom. "I thought you said there was no magic here?" 

Lisa giggles and brings him back in her living room. "We do not have magic here just science and machines. This is one such machine." Lisa sits down and blushes a bit as she sneeks a look at his well defined abs. "Ok this is my laptop. It is a machine that answers questions for you." She opened it up and clicked on youtube. "What do you want to know first?"

'Do I really want to know? This strange thing is lit up like spirit magic... but I do not sense anything wrong.' Anders looked at her skeptically biting his lip. "How did you know my cat and everything else about me?" 

Lisa typed in Dragon age Anders kitty. "Okay here." She clicked on the cutscene the full screen popped up. The cimematic played and he blinked. "My whole life is on there?" Lisa shook her head. "Just your role in Dragon age games... in my reality your world is a toy. There is no circles, no templars, no mages, and no grey wardens.... The up side to staying here... you wont have darkspawn nightmares or have to worry about the calling." 

Lisa sat in his lap and he hugged her tightly and bit her neck softly. "Mmm what was that for?" He chuckled and nuzzled her neck. "Making sure you are real..." Lisa stands and pulls him up to her swatting his ass. "Do I feel real?" 

"Maybe..." Anders picks her up and walks back to her room. "Hmm... I might need some testing in that area." 

Lisa giggles and blushes hard. "It is not quite tomorrow and you need rest!" She squeaked softly in protest.

"I feel fine sweetheart. Let me show you how much better I feel." Anders was dead-set on making  
her blush more.


	2. Ch. 2 Earth is fun... Kinda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW u has been warned of smut this is Anders afterall ten years is too long lol! We get into a few more Earth things too ^-^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer I only own myself my friend Freakie owns herself but everything else belongs to Bioware. I am just playing with their characters. no profits just having fun.
> 
> Ch. 2 Earth is fun... Kinda 
> 
> XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXX
> 
> Btw if you dont want to read the smut skip down past the xxxxxx.for future reference such scenes will be marked as such.

Lisa giggled and gasped looking at him addoringly. "You are not serious! I don't want you to exert yourself. If you dont want to." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anders sat her down on the bed grinding her with his hardon. "What do you think?" She looked down and swallowed hard thinking good God he is huge. He pulled her tube top off and smirked. "The question is do you want to?" 

Lisa ,unable to answer, pulled him down and kissed him thinking. 'Good lord this is better than the game. Justice was a partypooper.' She stroked him through his smallclothes getting a moan.

Anders smirks knowing he has her now and massages her breasts. "I take it that's a yes?" He said smugly.

Lisa moaned softly and pulled his smalls down. She took in his naked form and blushed. "Maker just make love to me you tease!" 

Anders pulled her shorts down kissing her stomach. He slid his tounge over her exposed skin and worked his way down. "Mmmm you taste good. It has been far too long." He chuckled as she mewled when he got to her hot core. Sliding his tounge inside her slick folds and thrusting his fingers into her tight channel. 'Fuck! That is going to be nice to get into...' He groaned and his cock throbbed with want. 'All the years following Hawke arround and watching her pine over that chantry boy has me horney... I think I can get used to living in a world with cute cats, a beautiful girl, no magic, no templars, no wardens, and thank the maker no darkspawn.' He bit down on her clit sucking on it drawing a loud moan out of her. 

"Fuck! A-Anders!! Ohhh God! M-more!" 

Anders obliged her circling her clit masterfully with his tounge teasing it as she gasped and groaned. She gripped her bedsheets till her knuckles were white. Anders saw it and let up of of her before he sent her over. He wanted her arround him before that happened.

Lisa whimpered in protest but it was cut off by him licking her stomach back up to her breasts. He fondled one and sucked on the other. "Anders~ Makers breath!" 

Anders slid his cock along her slick folds as he finally entered her. 'Fuck she is tight!' He moaned against her nipple and let it go blowing on it softly. When he hilted himself he pulled back till his head was the only thing in her then snapped forward deeply thrusting in her. "Ohhh Lisa.. Maker you feel so good!" He moved faster and she met each thrust rolling her hips up to him. 

Lisa panted and moaned loudly as his cock struck her in places she never knew could be. Her whole body felt like the nerves were lighting up as pleasure racked her body. "Anders! I-I am close!" She felt each thrust into her sending her closer to her climax as he fucked her like a man that had not seen a woman in a long time. "Fuck!" She moaned loudly as she climaxed tightening arround him. 

Anders groaned as her tight hot channel gripped him. "Makers breath..." Anders came undone her channel worked him faster than he wanted but he mentally shrugged. 'With no magic there is no way in the void for me to go home and I do not want to. This world was everything I wanted rolled up into one package.' He wondered what other things the world had to offer. He held onto her as he came deep in her. He looked up at her lust glassed Hazel eyes wondering if he could have a child now. He was no longer tainted of this he was sure. He grinned thinking of his savior this addorible woman Lisa heavy with his child. 

Lisa panted and rested her forehead on his leaning forward on her elbows. "I know that smirk... thinking of claiming me for yourself Anders?" 

Anders coyly grinned and kissed her nipping at her lower lip. "Maybe..." He chuckled softly trying to call up his grey warden stamina. 'Ok now I know I am no longer a warden... sex drive normal. That kind of sucks but hey! no templars! That in and of itself is worth a longer recharge.' He kissed her again and slid out of her with a content sigh. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lisa peeked up at him looking into those beautiful amber eyes. She watched him thinking about what she had no clue. "Are you hungry Anders?" 

Anders palmed her ass and laughed. "Ok you are taking what I said to the Warden Commander and trying to see to it to make me happy?... how are you going to do the lightning at fools part?" 

Lisa laughed then grinned and went to her night stand. She pulled out a tiny black tazzer and hit the test button tiny electrical sparks flew off it. "Like I said we have machines to do our magic... Do not touch this Anders... If you hurt yourself in this world it is very very hard to fix yourself." Lisa sat on the edge of the bed. "No healers... everything has to mend on its own... and in its own time." 

Anders chewed this piece of information over and smiled slowly. "With nothing trying to constantly kill me I think I can be careful." 

Lisa laughed putting it away then hopping in his lap and kissed him softly. "Ooo you have to try pizza!" She grabbed her phone and ordered an all meat and a spiniach chicken alfredo with bacon. "Ok food will be here in a second... and I have plenty money whew! Saves me from having to go to the bank..." 

Anders listened to her ramble thinking it was cute and eyed the weird contraption she was talking on. He picked it up and studied her smartphone. "So what is this small thing... Andraste's flamming knickers!" He dropped it when music started playing on it making her laugh hard. 

"Ohhh my God! That was so freakin funny! You looked at my phone like it was some kind of strange demon just now!" Lisa doubled over as her phone kept playing hot n cold by katy perry. Anders blinked and listened to it. "Its playing a song... is there a tiny bard in it?" Lisa could not take anymore she could not breathe so she pried her phone apart and showed him the inside. "Thats the mother board. It sends tiny electrical signals to do what I tell it to. Do not ask me the science behind it I just know what that is and how to use it." She showed him the battery then put it in and back together. "This is turning out to be the best vacation ever!" She pulled a purple hankerchief dress down and put it on. She tied the straps along the neck and back and spun arround she loved the feel of the fabric against her skin. 

"This is one strange world but I am glad to have met you." Anders chuckled softly and streached smelling his sweat from their earlier exertions. "How do you bathe here?" 

Lisa giggled and held a finger up she wanted to bathe with him. "Hold on let me do something right quick then we can showe." She left a note on the door and left fourty dollars tucked in it. Hopefully her favorite delivery boy Jeff comes. She left the door unlocked so he could set the pizzas down. She tore out of her dress when she got to her bathroom then sat it on the sink. "Come on in here Anders this is fun!" 

Anders laughed and shrugged thinking yeah right. "Bathing is fun.... okay I will take your word on it..." 

Lisa smirked back at him a smug expression on her face. "Oh it can be very "fun" but I mean that it is better than what you are used to I bet." She gets in and turns the shower on not minding the initial cold. She adjusts the temerature then the head to massage and pulls Anders in and kisses him. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anders moans softly as the hot water pounds on his back. "Andraste's flamming knickers! This is nice!" He moved arround letting it hit all kinds of sore spots he did not know he had. Anders kissed her again and pulled her down in his lap kissing her. "I could get very used to this." He began to get hard again and she giggled. 

"Oh Anders! You are an animal!" She smiled as the water was now hitting her back.

Anders smirked and palmed her soft ass. "Admit it you love it." He bit her collar bone making her blush harder. 

"I love you Anders..." She moaned breathless and curled her fingers in his wet hair. "I have for a long time now."

Anders looked at her and something in him snapped. He waited so long for someone to say that without fear that they will be taken from him. He kissed her passionately and groaned at the noises she was making. "I love you too Lisa I know its crazy I have just met you but I think I have been waiting my whole life to be sent here to find you. I could spend the rest of my life here in your arms." Anders' cock reawakened and he slid into her with a moan. 

Lisa panted and water ran down her face as she sucked on his neck. Never in her wildest dreams did she think Anders would be making love to her. She was happy that he was free of his inner struggle and finally free of the damned circle. She almost always played a mage and it infuriated her to no end to hear what mages went through. She closed her eyes and moaned as he drove deep into her. The sensations were driving her wild as he filled her nicely. "Anders!!" She was reaching her peak quickly as he drove deep in her. A few lust filled hours of intense lovemaking felt like eternity to her. He smirked softly and stroked her clit making her mewl and rock faster on him. 

"S-Shit! Aaahhhh! Anders!" She hit her orgasim and started moaning his name over and over. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her head snapped up as she heard her friend Freakie drop her ideas binder and step out of sight. "Holy fuck!!! Woman!! When did you get a fucking man? You have some esplainin to do Lisa!" She bent over with an "oooff" and picked her binder up. "Bring loverboy I want to meet him!" She hollered and walked into Lisa's livingroom. Anders had cum in her but Lisa was too distracted to enjoy it for long. 

"Thats my friend Chris. She is very southern like me but I love her like a sister so take what she says with a grain of salt okay?" Anders smiled as we finished washing. "She sounds interesting does she know who I am too?"

Lisa facepalmed. "Oh fuck... She is going to freak out..." She looks at him with pleading eyes. "Wait until I talk to her and make sure she is sitting down... last thing I need is someone else I care about with a head injury." They get dressed and she smirked as he got his robes on. "Remind me to get you some clothes next time I go out." 

Anders laughed and pet pounce who was just eating up the attention. "Don't like the rebel mage robes?" 

Lisa kissed him softly and ruffled his pauldrons. "Oh I love them... I just do not want anyone to take you away from me... there are hundreds of fangirls out there. I am not the prettiest I am sure of that." 

Anders pulled her into his lap and kissed her. "I am yours and no one elses. You are beautiful inside and out. Go to your friend. I will be there in a second." 

Lisa kissed his head and smiled. "I love you so much... wish me luck!" She hopped up and walked to her livingroom. 

Freakie rolls her eyes. "Took you long enough!" She popped a pizza in her mouth snickering. "You should have seen the blush on your delivery guys face! Oh it was priceless!" She laughed hard and slapped her leg as she sat down. "Soooo... when did you get a man anyways?"

Lisa rubbed her neck and blushed a bit. "Just Yesterday actually..." 

Freakie coughed and looked at her friend Lisa incredulously. "You only know a guy for a day and you jump in the sack with him?! Tell me you used a condom!"

Lisa blushed harder at the condom joke. "You and I both know who he is." She turns arround. "Come on she is sitting down. Foods here too!" Lisa sees him and turns to Freakie. "Anders is a special case and he can charm my pants off all day if he wants to." 

Freakies jaw dropped as she saw him. "You have got to be fucking kidding me! H-How? Why? What?" 

Lisa snickered trying one of his quips. "Hey! I am fond of the Howes... but also the whos, and the whats." 

Anders laughed hard as she butchered his joke. "Leave the funny jokes to me love." 

Lisa blushed a bit harder. "Oh shit... it has been too long since I played awakenings..." She giggled and snapped her fingers. "Ooo hold the phone!" She grabbed a slice of meat pizza and dashed over to Anders. "Try this its my worlds best invention!" Her eyes sparkled with excitement.

Anders laughed and kissed her taking the meat pizza. "Other than you maybe.." He bit into the pizza and groaned. "Makers breath! This is good!" He ate the pizza slice up quickly and grinned grabbing another. 

Freakie laughed and shook her head over the shock now. "Ok how did he get here? Can he cast spells? Is he still carrying...." 

Lisa picked up a slice and ate it wondering what Anders will think. Then she began telling Freakie what she saw that happened since that morning and watched Anders' face as she described what she saw. 

Anders still could not believe that Justice was gone. He missed him a little but hoped he was happy back in the fade where he belonged. 

Freakie chuckled stroking her chin coming up with a plan. "Think I can bring Fenris through?" 

Lisa looked at Anders who scowled. She mouthed 'Not in front of him.'

Anders looked down a bit pissed at the thought of the slave who constantly called him an abomination. "Leave him to hunt his precious magisters." 

Lisa looked at Freakie and stroked his jaw. "I know you two got along like fire and ice... Freakie likes him though." 

He nuzzled her hand and smiled understanding the elf was pleasant to look at. 'I doubt he would make a deal with a magister anyways.' 

Lisa kissed his jaw and his rough stubble gave her goosebumps. "He can't cast and he is no longer a warden... so if Fenris did come here his brands probably would not work anymore. I am no expert but I believe there is either no Fade here or our veil is so thick even slight magic is impossible."

Freakie pouted a bit but slowly smiled shaking her head. "Lucky bitch.... So I guess he is well hung if those moans were anything to go by..." 

Lisa choked burying her face in his feathered pauldrons. "D-Damn... I should have locked my door."

Anders Laughed and cocked his brow. "Why my lady Chris... did you enjoy the show?" 

Freakie laughed hysterically wipping tears out of her eyes. "Oh shit I forgot how funny he is!" 

Lisa gets up and heads to the fridge. "Fuck... I need a drink. You game Freakie?" 

Freakie blinked her hazel eyes and looked at Anders. "Sure what about you Anders want a beer?" 

Anders looked at her dark brown short hair and smiled. "Sure." He looked her over they looked simmilar but you could tell they were not related. 'They are not sibblings but they joke as if they have known each other forever... kind of reminds me of Varric and Isabella.' 

Lisa sat three beers down and popped hers and Anders tops off holding the cap funny and flicking it in the garbage. She pumps her fists in the air. "Whoo hoo! I do not have to get the next round!" 

Anders looks at her funny wondering just what getting the next round has to do with that basket. "Beg pardon?" 

Lisa grins and points to trash can. "House rules if you can thump your cap in my garbage. You do not have to get the next set of beers." She hands him his cap. "Lets see what you got!" 

Freakie made her shot snickering she loved this gag when new people came over it was fun! Mainly cause newbies always got the beers. "Dont get too nervous Anders." She sat back smug and watched. 

Anders thumped the cap and shrugged as it bounced off the rim and hit the floor. He drank his beer and looked at it. "This is really good... how is it so cold?" 

Lisa giggled and stroked his lap. She loved explaining her world to him. "Refridgerators freeze certain gasses like frion and it chills wires that chills the box and keeps your beers cold."

Freakie rolled her eyes. "Have fun with that..." She smirked. "Don't forget to show him how to use the bathroom." 

At that Lisa turned bright red and gulped her beer down. That was going to be embarassing!

Freakie laughed so hard she cried. "Calm down! I was joking surely they have something similar?" 

Anders just looked so lost. "Bath... Room? You mean that shower room right?"

Lisa giggled as it was a new expression it beat depressed or furious Justice. 

Freakie opened her binder. "This was interesting but i came over here to discuss fic ideas..." 

Anders tuned them out and stood up walking to the machine called fridge? Or was it refridgerator? He opened it and looked inside. "Neat! Huh so it has that same light thing the shower room has..." He grabbed three more beers and walked back. He sat one down for Lisa then one infront of Freakie. She replied "Thanks!" Cracked it open and scored another trash shot. 

Anders sat infront of Lisa's open laptop. He looked at the keys and hummed. Playing with the keys a little bit he clicked on his romance by accident. "Its what happened in Kirkwall... but if Hawke had chosen me... Huh I did not want to lie to her anyways.. I was lonely sure but hopefully she is happy." His brow furrowed and he clicked on the nightmare sequence. 

"No!!" Lisa jumped up and closed her laptop. "No... Inquisition is very heartwrenching. If you want to watch it we will play it so I can show you... it is three years after Kirkwall 9:41 Dragon... and the rebellion takes many lives... it ruins many more." 

Anders' head falls feeling guilty. "Am I horrible for what I did? I always hated Templars but when I joined with Justice..." 

Lisa picks his head up and cradles him softly. "I live in a world without magic but my characters have almost always been mages. I felt their pain when they were backed into corners like caged animals. I raged along with you when abuses were discovered. Most templars I despise. Only three in the entire series has earned my respect. Alistair, Cullen, and Evangeline." Eleven years worth of things and only three make an impression. It is a corrupt institution that needed tearing down." Lisa sat in his lap and smiled running her finger along his jaw. "For every life you took the good outweighs all especially if you side with the mages. A hundred mages saved including grand enchanter Fiona she lead the rebellion." 

Anders' eyes lit up as this gentle woman told him what he was looking for. "Have I ever told you how lucky I am to love such an insightful woman?" He chuckled and pulled her into his lap. "This is my kind of laptop!" 

Freakie watched and looked at her near empty beer. "I am nowhere near drunk enough to watch you two go at it like jackrabbits! I wanna see if you can pull Zevran or Fenris off your Xbox! Come on besides... if it really does connect to Thedas... it could be his way home." 

Lisa huffed rolling her eyes and smirked. "Earth is his home now with me... but I will atleast see if it was not a fluke or something." 

All three of them piled into her room sitting on her bed. Lisa picked up her controller and hit the power button. 

Ander's jumped when her T.V. displayed the xbox screen with its loud chime. "Makers breath! What was that!?" 

Lisa and Freakie snickered. Lisa clicked on play game and the start up screen flashed. Lisa hit continue and an error message popped up. Lisa jumped to her feet. "What!?! What do you mean file corrupted!?! Shit..." She fell back on the bed defeated. 

Freakie sighed. "Well that sucks... So you hit continue and he popped out and fried your save?" 

Anders looked down he did not mean to break her thing save whatever it was. "I am sorry." 

Lisa sprung in his lap and lifted his head up. "Oh no. Do not be sorry you being here is great! I can always start a new game silly. Wanna see Hawke escape Lothering?" 

Freakie got up and popped her neck. "I am going home to see if I can get lucky too... Laters." 

Lisa smiled at her friend and ran her fingers along his jaw. "Thanks for comming over Freakie. See ya next time you are off?" 

Freakie laughed and ruffled ler dark brown hair. "I guess I will call first have fun Lisa." Freakie dissapeared and Lisa sighed a bit. "How are you holding up Anders?" 

Anders smiled kissing her cheek. "Do not worry for me love. I would fight a templar one handed to see that smile." He kissed her softly massaging her back. 

Lisa giggled and blushed as she admired his flirtyness. "Come on sweet man. Let's play!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo hoo thanks to my very first reviewer / Comment by Abionastar I am out with the new chapter alot faster than I thought. Thankies fellow dragon age fan! *waves at screen like a dork* ^-^


	3. Ch. 3 I dream of Amell lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into dreams and fun outside my small home. Lol After writing this I really want an omlet and popcorn... :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer I only own myself but everything else belongs to Bioware. I am just playing with their characters. no profits just having fun.
> 
> Ch. 3 I dream of Amell lol
> 
> XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXX

Lisa left Anders playing the beginning of Dragon age 2. She fixed a plate with a couple more slices of both pizzas then sat the boxes in the fridge. "I think I overkilled on pizza. Ahh well I am sure Anders will help me eat it." She locked her door and went back to her room leaning on the doorway. She stiffled a giggle as Anders called Carver a tit. She watched him interact with Wesley grinning. He liked the sarcastic responses too as his Fem Hawke sassed him. 

"I can't believe that Aveline liked this pushover templar. I would think it would be hard to find any man to out man her though." He shivered at that thought. As the ogre scene happened he stood up. Then looked back at Lisa. "Why couldn't Hawke save Bethany?" 

Lisa sat the plate on her nightstand and sat by him. "There are things in Dragon age that you just can not change. Hawke's sibling dying, Mother dying, or you blowing up the chantry." She looked at him with a sad smile. "On this end all the player can do is keep their Hawke alive and make kirkwall a better place or just be out for money and power... though I dont really know about that. I am always a diplomatic sweetheart in all my games. I can not be mean to save my life unless it is my friends someone is hurting... then I am the meanest thing you ever seen." 

Anders hummed she sounded alot like his Hawke and he liked that. "So why did you chase after chantry boy in my save?" 

Lisa rubbed her neck and giggled. "He was a new DLC and I have tried you, Izzy, Merril, and Fenris already. You were my favorite romance hands down. I wish I could have been your love interest in awakenings too... but I guess that would not of worked huh?"

Anders laughed as he grabbed a pizza turning the Xbox off. "I have lived the rest of it so I know what happens. Can we play inquisition?" He was honestly currious and it had Lisa shaking her head with a smile. 

"You just wanna see if Hawke ever forgave you. Well fear not my Hawkes forgive everyone so nyah." She stuck her tounge out playfully and winked at him. "How about origins you heard of the hero of ferelden right? Wanna see their journey first hand?" 

Anders smiled proudly. "Of course I have heard of Lisa Amell she lived in the tower with me and Jowan." 

Lisa giggled and put her hair in a ponytail holding a magi staff fished from the closet. "Recognise Amell do you?" 

Anders gaped and took her in. Everyone loved Amell in the tower she was sweet, warm, and kind this Lisa bore a striking resemblance and could easily pull her off. "You based Amell off of you? Can you do that?" 

Lisa giggled and put her staff down. "The first installment let you tweek away and create your hero. I decided to make one to look like me." Anders was currious now no longer in the games but his world. 'What would it be like for Lisa to go back to his world with him. would she be a mage too?' 

Lisa sat next to him eating a spiniach alfredo slice. "Someone is really deep in thought wanna share? Or are you trying to think of a new way to charm my pants off?" She giggled as he looked at her snapped out of his thoughts by that last line. 

Anders cocked his brow amused. "Is that a challenge sweetheart?" Lisa acted disinterested but her eyes always told on her when she lied. "No of course not keep thinking. I guess I could always use my vibrator." She thought a bit. 'Oh shit he does not know what that is...' 

Anders' brow wrinkled in confusion as he studied her reaction. "What is a vibrator?"

Lisa facepalmed as her face got bright red. "A sex toy... women use it to 'get off' here... It moves." 

Anders smiled and laughed hard there were machines for everything here! "Mmm! Now this I would like to see! Where is it?" 

Lisa froze and choked at this point she would never kill her blush. "You want to see me masturbate? Really??" She squeaked as he looked seriosly interested those amber eyes would be the death of her. "Fuck... me and my big mouth... Top shelf on right black box." She put her pizza on the plate and stripped out of her dress getting warming oils from her nightstand. "If I do this for you we are going shopping tomorrow and I am getting you some jeans and a muscle shirt she stuck her toungue out playfully as he took her vibrator out and played with it nearly dropping it when he turned it on.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It moves! And feels nice!" He laughed as he slid between her legs holding her vibrator out of her reach. "Oh no I wanna tease you in a way you can not yourself." 

She gave up and coated the vibrator in oils to ease it in. "Fine then you can have fun." She spread wide for him as he sunk it deeply in her."Anders! M-Move it!" 

He turned it on and sucked her clit softly making her pant and squirm. 'Mmm she tastes so addicting to me.'

'Fuck! He is too good! Even in my world he never fails to impress me.' Lisa moans as the warming lube took effect. 

Anders swiped his tounge along her clit and moaned at her taste. He began moving the vibrator in and out of her getting increasingly turned on by her moans. He slid his free hand loosening his robes taking them off slowly. 

She closed her eyes blissfully as the talented mage sent her to places she could not dream of by herself. "Anders! God! Yes!" She panted and arched her back as he riled her up to the point she was about to have an orgasim. She looked at him as he turned the vibrator off and removed it replacing it with his cock. "Ohhh you sly devil!" She gasped as he stroked her fast bucking up into her. "Cum for me sweetheart!" That purring plea drove her over the edge and she moaned loudly gripping him tightly as she orgasimed. 

He grabbed her hips driving into her fast and hard making her orgasim more intense. Anders loved her tight heat and those oils had his cock aching for release. He spilled himself deep inside her having riled himself up pleasing her. "Lisa... Maker's breath! Marry me? I know I have no currency in this world but I can see no one else that I would rather spend-" 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lisa cut him off and kissed him happily. "I would love to but I want to be married according to your customs... Not mine." 

He laughed and cocked a brow. "Where on this planet are you going to find a chantry?" 

Lisa shrugged and grinned leaning into his arms. "Lets go to your world then to Thedas." 

Anders sighed and looked at her. "If we find a way back you are going to join me. Ok ok I know you are mine. I felt like making it official though." 

She climbed up on her pillows seeing night fall in on them. "God it is getting late again." Lisa yawns and curls up in her bed. "C'mon Andy get some sleep you will need it tomorrow." 

Anders curled up beside her sinking into her comfortable bed then nuzzling her neck as he fell asleep. He did not dream of demons, darkspawn, and he could not walk in the fade. He had a dream about playing wicked grace with Isabella, Varric, Hawke, and Sebastian. It made him wonder just what Thedas would be like if the mages no longer worried about if they did not have to fear their dreams like this. He looked up smiling seeing Lisa come to the table with tankards in hand setting them down. He laughed and pulled her into his lap as he lost his hand. "Sweetheart you brighten up this dull place." 

Lisa laughs and hums. "So do you Andy. Shall we play another round? I would like to win my coin back and my dignity." 

Isabella leans forward and grins resting her ample chest on the table. "I might let you win for a kiss sweet thing." 

Lisa's cheeks flush. "Umm what do you think Anders?" 

He shrugged and grinned slightly turnned on by the idea and hey its just a dream right? "I would not mind watching that." 

Isabella pulls Lisa into her lap and pulls her mage robes open exposing her to everyone at the table. The pirate queen takes her time kissing her chest and massaging her folds. 

Sebastian watches mesmerised at the halo of chestnut hair and two women making out on the table. His nose started bleeding and he got a rag covering his face. "Makers breath! You two are temptation incarnate!" 

Varric just watched amused probably writing a hell of a smutty novel in his head and Hawke blushed turning her head away. "Izzy! Control yourself and play or I will assume this means you forfeit the winnings." 

Isabella struggled and slumped back into her chair. 

Lisa covered herself and curled up in Anders' lap. "God she said kiss not make out with my body." She whispered in Anders' ear.

He chuckled and patted her ass. "Thats my Isabella give her an inch she will take you a mile." He drawled and chuckled as she gave him the bird. "Not today Isabella." He woke up with Lisa not in the bed. He rubbed his eyes wondering where she went. He got dressed and walked into the kitchen. "Something smells nice... wait are you wearing?" 

Lisa felt like crap all morning she figured it was a bad beer. So she was gonna stay away from them for a while. "Yep Circle robes!" She spun arround in her con costume with her hair uplike her Amell. "I figured you would get less looks if we went shopping like this." She looked so much like Amell it was not funny. 

He smiled as she sat him a plate down. "Hope you like omlets I love ham and cheese omlets~" She cooed and giggled as she downed her sprite and breakfast. "A little shopping to make it where you blend in and then alot of fun!" 

They set off for a small clothing store near her home she had him try on several different pairs of clothes. She picked out a form fitting small black dress that came mid thigh and He got a pair of black baggy jeans and a dark grey v neck button up shirt. "I like the clothes here. But what is that thing you are swiping in the machine?"

Lisa smiled and flicked her debit card. "My money is controlled on this little thing. I am paying for everything do not worry you won't break me. You wanna have a bit of fun? Amusement park or movies? It has been ages since I seen a motion picture." 

Anders stroked her ponytail. "Movies then we should both have fun." 

Lisa beamed excited and squeaked as she saw a new horror movie on display. "Ooo a new horror movie! I love scary movies!" She bought two tickets and sat down bored of the trivia and fast facts. "This is why I hate getting here early." She huffed and looked at him with a pout. "I am gonna get some popcorn... come with?" They got back up and she got them a giant bucket of greesy popcorn nachos an icee and a coke. They sat back down and he got cheese on his nose. She giggled hard covering her face. 

Anders blinked and looked at her making her laugh harder. "What is so funny?"

She licked the tip of his nose getting it off pointing at her tounge. Just being silly. 

He shook his head kissing her to claim that peice of cheese. "I think i like it better from your mouth." 

She rolled her eyes eatting her popcorn. "Sure you dont like my cinnamon tooth paste or bubblegum mouthrinse?" She slapped her forehead she was such a spacy ditz. "Sorry I forgot to show you how to brush your teeth. You are gonna need it with all these high acid and sugar foods." 

Anders had no idea what she was talking about but rubbed her arms. "Is it starting?" Sitting through the gore was kinda boring to him he saw worse being a healer in darktown. It was cute everytime something Lisa deemed scary she ducked her head into his chest squeaking. "Oh my God!" He found that very entertaining. When the movie ended she walked with him on the way out she felt him grab her hand pulling her down on the round bench. She blushed as they sat in the lobby for a bit. "Such a wonderful day! Wanna do something else?"

Anders laughed and stood up giving her a bow and looked at her hazel eyes. " Surely you dance here still?" He gave her an amused look as she took his hand.

Lisa smiled and looked at her watch. "No club is open y-" She squeaked softly as he waltzed with her in the lobby. "Everyone is staring at us..." She just barely kept from tripping over her own two feet or stepping on his.

He laughed then dipped her kissing her lips. "Let them stare. It is a crime not to look at you my dear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the luvs :3 was bashfull writing smut my ears o.o they are pink! :D N don't worry thing are going to get much more interesting from here out. Lol


	4. Ch. 4 Lightning strikes twice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprises all arround muahaha. *ducks and hides with a squeak*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer I only own myself and my friend Freakie owns herself but everything else belongs to Bioware. I am just playing with their characters. no profits just having fun.
> 
> Ch. 4 Lightning strikes twice
> 
> XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXX

Meanwhile in Thedas Fenris was killing magisters collected close by doing some Ritual to strengthen the elder one. 

The leader magister looked to another one in a cloak. "One of the champion's friends come to play... take care of our guest as you took care of Anders Zephimus." 

Freakie was playing her game when the screen flickered over to Fenris crushing a few magisters hearts. "This is new..." She cracked her neck watching as the magister chanted and froze Fenris. 

"Good bye elf enjoy your magical prison." He cast his spell making Fenris flicker off her screen and Freakie's game froze. 

"Fuck! My Playstation froze!" She groaned and collapsed on the bed. Right above her she saw a Glyph above her head and her ceiling glowed white she jumped off her bed. "Gaaaahhh fuck! She watched as Fenris fell onto her bed. She looked up mouthing 'Thank you!' 

His emerald eyes locked on her wide, wild, and proud. He groaned and he moved to sit up ignoring the pain trying to figure out where he was. "Where are the magisters?" His marks flared up to life casting the room in a blue glow. 

'Well so much for his brands might not work Lisa!' Freakie raised her hands calmly. "Fenris calm down... I am not a magister and you are in no danger." She blinked as his brands went out and he sighed. She looked at his arm burned a bit from one of the magister's spells. "You are wounded let me help you." 

He took his gauntlets off setting them on her couch. "You are no magister otherwise you would not be worried about my wounds. I have a potion for the burns but..." His ears drooped a bit and the emerald puppy eyes she so loved looked up at her. "I am not able to reach some of them. Want to help me?" 

Freakie thought hell yes! But kept a cool collected demenor. "If you want me to then I will." She moved forward helping him remove his armor singing with joy on the inside. Once his armor was off she secretly snickered inwardly. 'Oh Isabella will have a cow if she knew he wore no underwear.' 

He handed her a red vial and she gently rubbed the potion on his back amased the potions worked quickly here. 

She was extra careful arround his marks she knew they hurt. 'Boy am I glad Danarius is dead... I wanna kill him myself.'

Fenris looked over his shoulder at her. "Why are you avoiding my marks? Most people want to touch them." 

Freakie ,not thinking, growled a bit at the stupid people wanting to touch his marks. "Most people are idiots... I know they because I like you alot. I have watched you for a long time now." She sighed as she finished working on his lovely backside. "Fenris here put my PJ's on I want to show you something." 

He obliged putting fuzzy pants on then curriously followed her to her computer and watched her open youtube then click on Fenris clips. "Interesting... so my whole life is on this thing?" 

Freakie shook her head no and wished that was true. "Only the parts you shared with Hawke. In our world yours is a game we keep you healthy and alive and watch your story unfold." 

Fenris moved back and sat on her bed thinking on that and what the sadistic magister said. "I am in another world?" 

Freakie ran her hands through his white hair. "Yep! On Earth there are no magisters, mages, templars, or chantry thank gods! You are safe here no one can force you to be a slave here." 

Her touch was surprisingly pleasant and he found himself wanting more. He arched into her touch like a cat then grabbing her arround her waist pulling her closer. 

Freakie swallowed hard and stroked his hair gently then traced her fingers along his eartip. "You are so freakin' beautiful..." She always had a soft spot for elves.

He moaned softly as she stroked his ear. "Your world is very interesting and I do not think I have ever met someone quite like you." His peircing green eyes looked up into her hazel ones. "So I would like to get to know you and this world a little better." 

Freakie sat next to him and explained everything about her world to him as thouroughly as possible. She talked about herself, where they lived, what she did for a living, anything she thought he might need to know. 

He listened with a wolfish smirk nothing dark from his world is here this planet is unadulterated by magic. "I could see myself staying here for the right reasons of course." 

Freakie's heart skipped a bit recognising that as a flirt. 'I wonder if this is what Lisa felt when...' She facepalmed and groaned. "Fuck me running... My friend Lisa is sleeping with Anders. That is not gonna be a happy meeting." 

Fenris blushed slightly as she said fuck me running wondering how that was possible. His ears flattened against his skull like a cat. "That abomination is here?" 

Freakie rolled her eyes thinking oh no here we go. "Justice is in the fade in Thedas. He cant even cast spells here. Which was a bummer that means no mages can make their way back. Hopefully that magister is killed we do not need Thedas people running amok in a future world they could get themselves killed." 

Fenris wanted to laugh the preciousness of the situation Anders was stripped of his magic. He wanted to roll over laughing it is what the mage deserved. He was not comfortable in sharing his newfound paradise with the grey warden rebel mage. No if he could find a way to send him back he would not hesitate. "Let's go see your friend. I am itching to see if Anders is really without magic." Fenris just wanted to rub it in the mages face that he was normal now. It was what he deserved afterall to be knocked down a few pegs.

~~~~~~~~At Lisa's house~~~~~~~~

It had been nearly a month later and Anders was pretty well learned on our world by then. Lisa sat down on the couch holding something plastic in her hand looking distracted and shocked. She was quiet... too quiet.

Anders saw her come into the livingroom and sit down. He knew the face of shock when he saw it. "Are you ok sweetheart?" He moved behind her kissing the back of her neck while looking at the strange object in her hand. 'What is that? I have not seen one of those yet.' 

Lisa looked up into his amber eyes and smiled opening her hands. "There is two lines there isn't there? Am I seeing that right?" 

He looked at the long plastic stick and saw two lines. "Yes but what-" 

Lisa dropped it and laughed holding her stomach. "I am pregnant... I will be a mom... wow. I mean I am happy just shocked." 

Anders jumped over the couch and hugged her. He.. he was... he did not know what to feel. Hope of starting a family died when he became a grey warden. Hope of finding and loving someone died when he blew the tower up. So for her to tell him that was like telling someone there is hope left... was mixing his emotions up terribly. "A family..." He nuzzled her stomach and smiled as his eyes shone bright with unshed tears. 

Lisa stroked his hair and giggled as his nuzzles tickled her. "Hugging my torso is fun and all... I have to call a few people and get something to eat Andy." 

Anders was not having it. He picked her up and laid her on her bed. "Rest here I will get you something to eat." He laid the phone next to her then stroked her head. He was in a blissful shock as he made his way to the fridge. 'I am going to be a father. That is a phrase I never would've thought about using to describe myself.' He got out the eggs and ham cubes and cheese cubes. "She really likes omlets... I hope I can make her some." He looked up as Freakie entered the doorway using Lisa's hidden key. 

Freakie saw Anders and held her hand out stopping Fenris from entering. "Where is Lisa at? I want to show her something before upsetting you." She turned arround and whispered. "Hold on!" She walked in and saw him fixing to cook. "I will start your omlets go get Lisa already." 

Anders sighed and shook his head stubbornly. "She is resting. My child will be taken care of by me! I can do it!" 

Freakie was floored by this new information and walked back to the couch where she saw a pregnancy test. "You knocked her up!!? When the flying fuck did that happen? How? Nevermind I know enough to know how..."

Fenris heard Chris yell and phased through the wall. "Are you ok Chris? Did that abomination hurt you?" His marks flared up as he glared at Anders. 

Anders' eyes narrowed as he turned to that familiar voice. "Who in the bloody void are you calling an abomination? Justice is free and so am I!" 

Freakie facepalmed and groaned I really do not need this shit... "Cut the shit you two! If either of you upset her and cause her to lose her baby I will castrate you both!"

Both shut up and did not look at each other. Not wanting to test if she was kidding or not.

Lisa walked in having heard everything from Fenris' entrance. She sighed and walked to her man nuzzling him. "He can not be called an abomination in my house Fenris. I happen to love Anders. Be civil for me guys?" 

Anders' hand lit up with electricity as he got mad at the elf. Just thinking about the word abomination riled him up. He looked down at his hands... He was casting! "Makers breath! Fenris! Come closer! Turn those brands of yours back on!" 

Freakie and Lisa watched as Fenris lit up and Anders held a full healing spell in his palm. 

Lisa giggled and clapped her hands. "It just might be possible to go to Thedas now! With Fenris' help of course!" 

Fenris shut his brands off and blushed slightly while he did not like Anders Chris' friend Lisa was very likeable. So in interest of the chipper female in his presence he would be civil... for now. "Why were you yelling Chris?" He looked at Freakie who blushed and rubbed her neck. "I was yelling out of shock. Mainly of him knocking my friend up. I keep thinking he is a warden and it is really really hard for wardens to have kids." 

Lisa giggled and patted her arm showing her phone. "I called you first but you were already here... as for the warden thing no darkspawn here. There is always a logical explaination Freakie." 

Freakie drawled and rolled her eyes. "Nothing about you is logical by any streach of the word Lisa." 

The girls laughed and hugged. Freakie was glad her friend was happy with Anders even though he was a stubborn ass.

Lisa looked at Fenris her eyes lit up happily. "I want to go to Thedas. Does either of you know the spell he used to send you here?" 

Freakie snapped her fingers and moved quickly. She pulled a pen and papper drawing the glyph she saw above her bed and held it up when she was finished. "This is what I saw when Fenris came through." 

Everyone studied it. Fenris and Anders looked at each other. Anders rubbed his smooth chin. "Magister Zephimus threw us in a one way portal... I know the spell glyph too well though... it is fadestep but it has a few lines purposely out of place..." 

Lisa wrinkled her brow and laughed at his magical theory. "In english for us unmagically gifted please?" 

Anders rubbed his neck with a dark pink blush on his cheeks. "A magister has been tweeking with a teleport spell. I think I might be able to duplucate it and send us back the way Fenris came... but we have to be at Freakie's house to do it." 

Freakie blinked confused. "Why my house? Why not here?" 

Lisa rubbed her neck and sighed using her powers of deduction. "Because that is where this glyph came from I bet." 

Anders nodded and smiled Lisa was smart when she wanted to be. "Right... Are you sure you want to go to Thedas? To do this?" 

Lisa puffed her chest out proudly and grinned. "Of course! Someone has to stop that sick freak from tossing people on Earth! What if Coryoheus makes it over here??? That will be catastrophic!" 

Freakie's eyes grew fearful if Fenris could use his lyrium the magister could use his red Lyrium here. "Then you two need to get ready and Anders? Let her get hurt and I will maim you beyond recognition!" 

Anders nodded solemly and stroked Lisa's back. "If she gets hurt I will come back here just to let you finish me." 

Lisa rolled her eyes thinking I am not a wussy! "I can take care of myself! Thank you very much!" 

They laughed and Lisa fixed her omlet and took a bite humming happily. "I guess I should pack our stuff. We need to get ready soon... if he thinks he can just fling anyone in here we are kinda fucked." She finished off her plate and put it in the dishwasher. "Fenris you want to stay right? Want my house? She fished her deed off the top of the fridgerator and smiled. "There we go! Here is the deed. I will go to town and get it signed over to you. If you are planning on staying here you need to get a last name and paperwork. Quickest way to do that in America is to get married to a citizen... what about you Freakie?" 

Freakie blushed a deep red and choked. She fuckin loved Fenris but they had not been intimate yet he just got here yesterday! "D-Depends on Fenris." 

Fenris smirked at her and found her attractive with her cute blush. "Sure I would not mind that. I will do it on her time though. There is no rush." 

Lisa smiled enjoying her friends blush with a knowing smirk. "Well I am going to get packed, go to town and get this notaried then filed, and get me some prenatal vitamins. Oh over the counter meds too for later never know right?" She got back from town quickly enough handing Fenris the deed to the house. "All done you own the house. Here is the keys." She went to her room pulling out a long duffle bag out getting several pairs of clothing warm and cool. Put her shampoo, toothbrush, hairbrush, Tazzer she packed in side pocket for easy access, sandals for later, and all the meds she stocked up on, and her first aid box on top of all of that. She zipped it closed and put her furlined boots on and her circle robes. "Put your rebel mage getup on honey. We are going to stomp a new mudhole in a magisters ass." She pulled her titanium bow and arrows out the back of her closet. 

Anders looked at her and laughed seeing her with a bow after holding a staff was funny. "You are an archer?" 

Lisa beamed proudly as she held her hunting bow. "Best archer in my family and there are some good hunters. That is saying alot." She tucked her hunting knife in her boot then straightened up strapping her quiver and bow to her back. "I would rather not bank on me being a mage just in case."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two.. or was it three twists? what happens next only time will tell see you all next off day *waves bye for now!*


	5. Ch. 5 A real world of Thedas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first look into the world of Thedas. My favorite people show up too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer I only own myself and my friend Freakie owns herself but everything else belongs to Bioware. I am just playing with their characters. no profits just having fun.
> 
> Ch. 5 A real world of Thedas
> 
> XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXX

"Oh no you are not carrying the bag." Anders bent over claiming the duffle bag and slung it arround his neck. "There is no way in the void I am letting you strain yourself. I did make a promise to your friend afterall." 

Lisa pouted but understood he would know her limitations better than she did being a healer and all. "Fine lets go then." She dug out her fur lined black trenchcoat holding onto it. She grinned and shrugged. "Just incase we pop up somewhere cold. I am not used to the raw elements like you are Anders." 

Anders smiled as they all made for Freakies room in her house. It was a tight fit getting all four of them in there. Anders held Lisa's hand and looked at Fenris and Freakie. "Goodbye lady Chris. Know that one of the best mages in Thedas will be looking out for Lisa." He winked. 

Freakie hugged Lisa and sighed. "You are nuts for wanting to go to Thedas, but someone needs to shitcan that magister. Corypheus can not be allowed here... the damage would kill millions.... what is more red lyrium can not be good for our environment. If it has the blight... It very well could make our world carry darkspawn. Come back safe I want to spoil the hell out of your kid and unleash it on you." 

Lisa laughed knowing full well her friend would spoil it just because she could.. not to sick it on her but to play auntie. "Seeing as Anders knows the spell we can come back to visit. You know I can not live without my Freakie fix." 

Freakie laughed and cocked a brow. "What? I am a drug now?"

Lisa waved her off with a grin. "The best kind. One that doesn't leave you feeling poisoned. Oh speaking of which if I find Zev... I will bring him back for you if you like." Freakie blushed and coughed. "Leave already before I make you stay." 

Fenris activated his brands casting the room in a blue glow. 

Anders closed his eyes threading his fingers with Lisa's. A white light enveloped the room and made Freakie and Fenris cover their eyes. 

A loud buzzing and a resounded crack made Freakie jump. "Holy fuckballs! My ears!" She and Fenris rubbed their ringing ears as they blinked trying to see again. 

Fenris smiled and hugged Chris. "They are gone. May the Maker watch over Lisa." 

Freakie smiled sadly. "And Anders. He is her only way back to Earth." 

Anders fell with a thud on the cold stone ritual chamer floor and caught Lisa in his arms with an. "Ooofff..... You ok love?" 

Lisa straightened up and pulled him to his feet. "Fine really. I had a mage break my fall." She giggled as she looked arround. "Wow look bodies... they had their hearts ripped out. Safe to say this is where Fenris was sent through." 

Anders shook his head. "The chamber is empty we should look for Zephimus as soon as possible. The longer he is alive the greater chance we have of something bad happening." 

Lisa took her bow out and an arrow. She readied it leaving the string lax. "Shall we poke arround or do you think we need to get the hell out of dodge?" 

Anders started poking through corpses seeing if a clue could be found. After looting several bodies of coin and potions he found a note on one. "It looks like they are heading to Ferelden to find a suitable sacrifice for the elder one." Anders wrinkled his nose. "That did not sound ominus at all..." 

Lisa sighed shaking her head. "They will search for another year till they find the Divine Justinia.. as the most fitting for Corypheus." 

Ander's jaw dropped. "They are going after the Divine? And Corypheus is dead we killed him.." 

Lisa nodded and sighed. "That is how the inquisition starts... We have until 9:41 Dragon to find Zephimus. We need to find him before he causes any more trouble. Corypheus can die hundreds of times over as long as a tainted creature is nearby he can respawn as many times as he pleases." 

Anders was very thankful he could no longer sense darkspawn. "Well.. shit. Atleast I do not have to worry about losing control and attacking you." 

Lisa patted his arm as they exited the ritual chamber into the outdoors. She inhaled the clean air and laughed as she saw a nug run cutely into the forest beyond. "This place is so beautiful. It is quiet, not polluted, and has magic." She snapped out of her musings as Anders laughed. "We should get going. My coin says they are heading to Gwarren. Denerim is too conspicuous for tevintor mages." 

They made their way to a docking area and booked passage to Gwarren. Lisa was nosing about the boat as they set sail. She did not notice a cowled figure watching her closely. She had Anders wearing her Trench coat with the hood pulled down so nobody could see his face. She was not aware that someone thought she was the Hero of Ferelden. 

One of the boat crew walked up to her. "Lisa Amell? Is that you?" 

Lisa looked at him, studying his dark eyes, long black hair, and well kept beard. She smiled slowly figuring it out. "Jowan? I thought... wow!" She hugged him and giggled. "My favoritest man from well not going to broadcast that one." 

The cowled figure smiled wickedly and walked back below deck. "I think I just found our master a great target. The Hero of Ferelden is a great canidate." He chuckled and stroked his chin. 

Lisa saw the cowled man walk back below and her whole body shivered. "Did you see him Andy?" 

Anders moved to follow him. "Come on Jowan we might need your help." 

Jowan nodded then followed Anders and Lisa. "Is that you too Anders? What a strange day." 

Lisa pulled her bow out and knocked an arrow as they went below deck. A crow flew past them and she pulled her string taught. "Magister Zephimus?" He turned arround and laughed. She let her arrow fly and it hit him right between the eyes. 'I dont take chances with nutjobs...' She removed her arrow and lifted his cowl. "Is that him Anders?" 

Anders shook his head and sighed. "Nope. He is a Magister though... Oh balls!" He froze looking at his woman. "That crow that flew by us was a messenger bird! I bet they have found a target... you think they think you are the Hero of Ferelden?" 

Lisa's blood ran cold and chuckled nervously. "Well... if they are after me we wont have to try too hard to find them now will we?" 

Anders grimaced and growled. "I do not like the idea of you being hunted by something that could not be stopped..." 

Lisa put fourth a cheeky grin. "It might be a little easier finding Zephimus though... and we have Jowan! Right buddy?" 

Jowan smiled shyly running his fingers through his long black hair. "I do owe you for letting me go all those years ago... Sure. Why not? Someone needs to watch you guy's backs." 

Lisa giggled and kissed his bearded cheek. "Oh yeah! Me and Anders are expecting a baby!" 

Jowan laughed and hugged her. "That is wonderful! You sly dog Anders!" He punched his shoulder playfully. "I should of figured you would charm her. You always were good with that sort of thing. So where are we headed?" 

Lisa tapped her chin. "I really need to get Leliana's help... but she is gonna want to make me be the inquisitor." She sighed and thought. 'Yeah and she will want to know why I am not dead... and ask if I want to see Alistair. I loved Alibear but he broke my Amells heart when he said he had to think of Ferelden.' 

Anders rubbed her shoulder looking at her face. "You ok sweetheart?" 

Lisa waved him off. "Thinking it is not wise to see King Alistair. He was my Love interest..." 

Anders blinked and laughed softly. "Do I have competition? My dear lady Amell?" 

Lisa stuck her tounge out at him and crossed her eyes then laughed. "No! Maker! He dumped me because I forced him onto the throne. I can't say I trusted Anora not after landing my ass in Fort Dracon to be tortured. She coulda kept her happy ass in her room and let me take care of business but no~ my hands were tied." 

Lisa sighed sadly and Jowan hugged her. "Well past aside I am glad to have found you two. It is boring being on a ship for months at a time." 

Lisa ruffled his hair. "Well get back to work I do not want you in trouble over me." 

Jowan nodded and patted her back. "There is a port hole you may be able to shove him through over there. See you guys when we land." 

Once Anders shoved the skinny magister's body out of the porthole. He looked at me curious. "So you are going to assume the name of your warden?" 

Lisa nodded and crossed her arms. "I can pull it off I am sure." 

Anders shrugged and smiled. "Who knows you might manifest magic. It is possible I guess..." 

Lisa smiled and shook her head. "Even without magic I can convince people I am the Hero of Ferelden. I may not have magic or the taint. I know everyone my warden did so that is the way I am going." She walked back up onto the deck with him. 

XXXXX I lost count of the days at sea. XXXXX

Lisa was happy to see dry land after being on that boat for so long. "Andraste's flamming knickers I do not want to be on a boat ever again!" 

Anders and Jowan laugh hard as they see her pat the ground. "I would kiss the ground but there is no telling what is on the pier." 

Anders looked arround the bustling markets. "Well I say we get a couple of staves and fish for information at the tavern. We might have to go to Denerim and ask the king to get in touch with Leliana. If you think she can help us track him down faster." 

Lisa nodded and smiled. "Sounds like a plan to me." She walked by a stall and got a couple of staves one for Anders and one for Jowan. Once she paid for her purchases they went to the Tavern. "Fan out. We need to cover ground and head for Denerim quickly." 

Jowan went to the bar, getting himself a pint, while he chatted with the bar keep. 

Anders kept the hood of the trenchcoat pulled down over his face while he sat in the corner trying to evesdrop. 

Lisa walked arround a bit lost on what to do so she sat at a table looking like she was waiting on someone. 

A man was watching her closely interested but she did not see him in the shadows. She got the feeling she was being watched but put her game face on. Just incase it was nothing serious. She hummed a in uthenera slowly and softly thinking about what Leliana would do. She would let whatever was watching think it had the upper hand. She looked at the door and sighed. 

"Well now the last time I seen the mighty Amell was at her funeral pyre... what my dear lovely warden has you back from the dead?" 

Lisa looked up and squeaked as she hugged Zevran. "Zev! I thought I smelled Antivan leather! Makers breath! It is good to see you!" 

Zevran chuckled and shrugged. "I take it you are on your way to see your man?" 

Lisa's face fell and she looked down. "He is not my man Zev." She leaned in whispering. "Anders is my man and I am with his child." 

Zevran sat down looking intently at Lisa. "You do realise you have four magisters following you yes? I can help out if you tell me my fair Warden how you have elluded the maker that day." 

Lisa grinned and giggled. "Did the one you pick up have Alistair's rose?" 

Zevran thought on this no her stuff was never recovered they picked the body up and carried it away. He figured looters got to it. "They got the wrong mage?" He blinked astounded. "What happened to you?" 

Lisa sighed and hung her head thinking and the oscar nomination for best bullshitter of the year goes to... me! "They mistook me for another circle mage and took me to klinoch hold. I tried telling them I was Amell but they did not believe me. My man saved me... and we are hunting someone dangerous. I can not talk about it here. Will you come with us atleast to Denerim?" 

Zevran nodded his lovely warden and best friend needed him atleast for a while he could put his hunt on hold for a moment. "Sure anything for the best friend I ever had." 

Lisa beamed brightly and Anders sat down. "Why hello Zev. How is Isabella?" Anders was not comming over to be friendly but to stake his claim on his woman. 

Zevran smirked he was used to jellous men. Alistair was plenty jellous of him too. "She is fine catching up with my old friend here. Are we ready to head out?" 

Jowan walked up behind her. "I think it is for the best. We need to clear the town while there is still light left." Lisa got camping gear for her and Jowan. Zev still had his. 

They set out and Zevran held his dagger out then looked at it with a smirk. "My dear traveling with you will never be boring will it?" 

Lisa blinked confused. "Huh?" 

Zevran grinned and looked at her as he sheathed his dagger. "We still have a tail of four magisters. You attract all kinds of attention. No matter if it is the crows, darkspawn, or in this case magisters." 

Lisa looked forward. "Get ready for a fight guys!" She pulled her bow off her back and knocked an arrow. She pulled the string taut and aimed breathing steady. Her arrow flew true and peirced one in the throat. She knew he would duck dumbass. 

Spells were flung on both sides she watched Anders in a bit of awe as the pure destruction he wrought would make any mage feel inadequate. 

Jowan was no master of primal energy but his fire spells were potent. 

Zevran laughed as he cut through the fields dodging spells and cutting down the weakened Magister. Zev got burnt by a magister and winced.

Lisa walked forward firing a shot hitting the last magister in the shoulder. "Zev!" She walked quickly to him panic setting in his arm looked bad. She went to touch it and her hands glowed with healing magic. Not missing a beat she healed his arm. She had time to freak out once everything was ok. 

His skin went from charred black to sunburned pinkish red. 

"Good enough? Drink a potion I have to make sure our friends are dead." She pulled her arrow out of the one she hit in the throat. Lisa felt sick at the noise it made. She saw the shattered peices of Anders' mage. Zevran's kill was by him. She walked up to where the final magister was and stood on his collar bone firmly. "Is Zephimus with you?" 

The magister howled in pain and panted. "He is very interested in you Amell. Don't worry. heh. You will get to meet him very soon." 

Lisa pulled her arrow out of his shoulder causing him to scream. "He will have to try alot harder next time."

Anders stabbed the magister in the heart watching his life fade away. "It is official... They are after you Lisa. I don't like this."

Lisa kissed him and rested her head on his shoulder. "I need you to train me... I am a mage afterall." 

He nodded and kissed her forehead. "At night in our tent dear. We have alot to go over."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3 I promised an update on my next off day here it is! Ciao till next time ppls! :D


	6. Ch. 6 Maker have mercy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer I only own myself and my friend Freakie owns herself but everything else belongs to Bioware. I am just playing with their characters. no profits just having fun.
> 
> Ch. 6 Maker have mercy...
> 
> XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXX

Freakie woke up the next morning and smiled as she saw a certain elf's arm draped across her waist. She looked back at his sleeping face thinking he was cute when he slept. Her fingers cascaded through his soft white hair. 'Gods that mouth of his looks so tempting...' She carefully leaned back slightly pressing a soft kiss to his soft lips. 

Fenris moaned slightly and flexed his arm arround her bringing her to him. It had been a couple of weeks almost and they had taken their time to get to know each other. But he could not deny the woman in front of him made him burn with want. "Kiss me again like that and I may lose any self control I have left." 

Freakie smiled triumphantly as she turned to face him fully. "Ooo I can not imagine you out of control." Actually she could and that made her want to kiss him even more. She was queen of perversion her and Lisa both knew it. She stroked his ear and leaned forward to kiss him again. "I love you Fenris. I want you to lose control." She kissed him and his brands lit up the room as he growled playfully. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Be careful what you wish for." He pulled her under him and began kissing and biting her neck softly. He knew how to please a woman and his woman this otherworlder was about to have her mind blown. Her taste was more intoxicating than agreggio pavalli. He kissed her repeatedly taking that sweetness from her lips as he massaged her hips. With every moan that escaped her lips his ears twitched he grew hard at the noises she was making. It was far more beautiful than anything he has ever heard. He went lower kissing her jaw then paying attention to her neck and collarbone. 'Maker she is turning me on badly.' He moved down to her breasts taking the offending material off them exposing her chest to him he licked her right nipple and sucked on it drawing another low moan out of her. He let go of it with a smirk as she whimpered. He moved further down the bed kissing and licking her stomach as he made his way to her underwear. He gently removed them while licking his lips. 'Venedhis she smells nice.' He delved his tounge into her hot folds and circled her clit with his tounge he slid two fingers into her tight hot channel and groaned on her clit as her taste made him lose his senses. He mercilessly attacked her clit wanting to taste more greedily lapping at her sweet core. 

Freakie's eyes glassed over in lust as the elf mapped her body with his tounge. She was mewling and panting as he drove her over the edge quickly. 'Damn he knows what he is doing! Gods bless that talented mouth!' She shivered and moaned loudly as he bit down on her clit it was enough to send her over the edge making her cuss and moan profusely. She enjoyed her orgasmic high as he greedily collected his prize. "Fuck! That was intense." 

Fenris smirked a wolfish smirk as he came back up lighting his brands softly. "It is not over yet Amatus." He kissed her again angling his aching cock into her entrance. He slid in and looked at her as he felt her membrane pop. He stilled and looked at her. "I am your first?" He felt overjoyed at this fact. She was his and his alone it caused his heart to swell. 

Freakie was a bit uncomfortable at first. The entry did hurt a bit but as she relaxed being filled felt good. She looked up at him and kissed him softly. "Yes now move please~" She whimpered wanting to experiance this for the longest time. 

He returned the kiss then grabbed her hips thrusting into her slowly at first. His brands glowed brightly and she was mesmerised at how they moved as his muscles flexed. Every thrust into her felt so amasing and intense she could not help the moans and swears leaving her mouth. He made love to her well from the morning into the afternoon. He came hard into her and collapsed beside her pulling her on top of him. "Festis bei umo canavarum... but what a way to go." He smiled kissing her head as they lay there he did not think he had the want or the will to pull out of her... ever. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

In Ferelden close to Denerim.

Lisa walked out of her tent with a yawn as her messed up hair frizzled every where. She combed her hair smirking thinking on her training. They were silent durring the lessons and Anders wrote what she needed to know lest the others hear. She was a proficient healer in a few days time. But like her Amell not so inclined to primal she was more of a support mage. Entrophy and creation were her favorite schools. She knew enough primal only to defend herself. As she finally finished brushing her hair she tucked her brush away putting her Tazzer in her secret pocket at the seem of her robes. 'Never know what to expect in Denerim... best to be safe.' She pulled her hair into a ponytail. 

Anders was the next to come out he grabbed some food and handed it to Lisa. There was no way in the void he would even think about eating until she had her fill. 

Lisa sighed a bit exasperated. "Eat or so help me I will light your ass on fire." 

Jowan and Zevran laughed as Anders finally complied. Zevran smiled she changed a little bit from complete paragon of goodness to a funny woman who still loved to do right for everyone. He figured Anders or the baby changed her just a bit he could still see his friend in there... it is fortunate the king's refusal to continue their relationship had not hurt her that bad. He streached and packed his things away. "We will be in Denerim shortly. You sure you want to see him again my dear warden?" 

Lisa looked up from kissing her man's cheek and ruffling his hair. "I kinda need Leliana's help... otherwise the magisters might get smart and send an army after me." 

Anders' grip tightened on his food thinking nope my dear if they ever sent an army after you I will send you home. He finished his food and packed their tent up putting the duffle bag back across his neck. 

Jowan knew that look on Anders' face he had a plan he was sure of it. It made him breathe a sigh of relief. He did not like the thought of her in danger especially with a baby growing in her. 

They made it inside Denerim. Lisa turned arround gasping in awe. "So much has changed since..." 

Zevran patted her back thinking she was talking about the darkspawn attack. 

Lisa was thinking the game itself the market and city was fucking huge! Way bigger than the game showed. She saw Goldanna's house and her eye twitched. She hummed and thought of a way to get Zevran to show her the way not wanting to blow her cover. She threaded her arm in his. "I am feeling a bit lightheaded... take me to see Alistair while I get my head on straight." 

Zevran smiled seeing the jellous twitch of Anders' jaw. "Of course Lisa. Lean on me if you like I will lead the way." He figured she needed a better meal than they have been providing. Hopefully the king can see to that while they catch up. 

They arrived at the palace gates and she looked at it wondering what Alistair's reaction was going to be. 

Zevran was noticed right away. He lifted his head proudly. "Tell the king to come down here he is going to want to see this for himself." The servant bowed recognising one of the kings former companions. "Right away ser." 

A while later Alistair came down and sat on the throne looking at Zevran. "Nice to see you again Zev. Something to show..." He stood and walked as if hypnotised down to a woman in mage robes smiling at him in that usual smile her chestnut brown hair pulled into a ponytail. "This can't be right. You died..." He hugged her softly making sure she was real and she was. He kissed her and looked up at a cowled man who growled. "Hands off of her!" 

Lisa was shocked when he kissed her she pushed him back and hid behind Anders. "I am no longer yours remember Alistair? I am his and I am with his child." 

Alistair blinked as she pushed away from him he was confused and a tad bit jellous. "Who is he?" 

Lisa yanked the hood down for Alistair to see. Then pulled it back up. "The man who rescued me from the circle. My husband and the one who helped cure our taint." 

He tightened his fists very much wanting to hit the rebel mage, that he saved, for stealing Amell away from him. If he knew the taint could have been cured he could of hid the fact that she was a mage and not have to marry some noble woman that paled in his loves comparrison. 

Lisa soothed Anders and kissed his cheek. "We did not come here to rub it in... I am being hunted by Tevintor magisters. I need to know where Leliana, or sister nightengale as she now prefers, is lest I die for real this time." 

Alistair chuckled softly, swallowing his ragefor her, she always knew how to stay in trouble. "As you wish I will summon Leliana here." He looked at Anders seriously. "Make no mistake Anders... hurt her and I will rip your spine out." His hazel eyes hardened as he looked to a servant. "Prepare a messenger bird. Send for sister nightengale in Orlais. No specifics tell her an old friend is here and needs her help. An old friend from the wardens." The servant bowed and went to do as he bid. 

Anders wrapped his arm arround Lisa remembering that she never slept with him. His Lisa was his as was his unborn child. "Here? You want us to stay here until she arrives?" Anders thought the defenses were alot better than trying to walk through Ferelden to go to Leliana themselves... Besides he was a wanted man still. 

Alistair knew this and did not wish to see Lisa hanged for aiding a criminal that blew up the chantry. He could forgive that part because Anders had saved her where he had failed. "Of course if Lisa is being hunted she is safest here. Why are you being hunted if you don't mind my prying?" 

Lisa lowered her head and smiled shyly. 'I can't tell him that they want me because of Coryphyshit...' She giggled a bit and covered her face as she blushed. "The Archon kinda wants me to be his personal slave..." 

Alistair sighed exasperated then smirked slowly. "The real reason Amell?" He loved when she toyed with him. 

Lisa shrugged and laughed. "Fuck if I know. They have been chasing me and Anders since we left the marches." 

Zevran knew there was more to the story than she was letting on. He decided then and there that he was gonna stay arround her until he found out if she was gonna stay safe. "My dear warden was dizzy earlier. Have you had lunch yet Alistair? She is eating for two." 

"Sure." Alistair waved his hand bidding them to follow. "Might as well show you my wife and kid. Then have lunch." 

Lisa was floored by the information. It seemed he moved on but why did he kiss me? She wondered if he just had a bout of nostalgia or if he still had feelings for Amell. She suddenly hoped he would not try anything... adultery sickened her terribly. She saw a young boy about five and cute as Alistair must have been at that age. The noble woman was Bann Alfstanna she recognised her from the landsmeet. 

Alistair sat next to his wife and child. "This is the Hero of Fer-" 

Alfstanna cut him off with a giggle. "I know who she is dear. My lady Amell sit and fill us in on your story while we eat. She signaled the servants to hurry and fix them something. 

After Lisa filled the Queen in and ate she took Anders' hand up to their room. "I have a way you dont have to wear a cowl all the time but you might not like it..." 

Anders smirked as he stroked her stomach softly. "What is it my dear?" 

Lisa jiggled an inkwell in her hand and giggled. "We can dye your hair black. They are looking for a blond renegade shaggy faced man." 

Anders considered then nodded its not like his hair would never be blonde again. "It would be nice to walk arround without a cowl." 

She got several vials of ink and had him lay on the floor while she used a plastic bag in the duffle bag to work the ink in his hair. Once she was finished she let it dry on the bag she smiled at him. "Wanna go get married now?" 

Anders laughed hard and nodded. "Oh sure... you are craftier than me my dear. That is why you wanted me able to walk arround without a cowl. In that case sure lets go be married. I don't think even they would be expecting that." 

She kissed his chin and smiled at her handywork when finished. His hair was as black as Jowan's she combed his hair and smiled. She could not help but coo as she put a dress on. It was a nice gift from Alistair silk fabric that went to the floor. She looked at the pale green dress as it hugged her softly and moved with her. 

Anders took his feathered pauldrons off it would be a dead give away who he was. "Ready to go to the chantry then and make my claim on you official?" 

They laughed as they grabbed Jowan and Zevran heading back to the market district. 

Jowan looked at Anders as they walked he was a bit shocked. "You look like a totally different person." 

Anders shrugged and smirked. "It was her idea... if someone told me I would willingly go to the chantry a while ago. I might have lit them on fire for the insult." 

Lisa chuckled as they entered the market place. "Oh I believe it. Thank you for humoring me. I always wanted to marry here." 

The mother was more than happy to marry them seeing as there was much love was in Anders and Lisa's eyes. She read from the chant to us both as we held our hands. "This is the part where you make a promise." 

Anders' amber eyes looked in Lisa's as he stroked her cheek. "I swear unto the maker and the Holy Andraste to love this woman the rest of my days." 

Lisa's face blushed red as she repeated his vow meaning every word. "I swear unto the maker and the Holy Andraste to love this man the rest of my days."

"I love you." Anders stroked her cheek and leaned in to kiss her. 

"And I you." Lisa kissed him and the mother smiled. "What the maker has joined let no man tear asunder." 

They walked out and Lisa stroked her wedding band fondly looking over at Anders'. 

Zevran chuckled and sighed. "No bachelor party? What a shame. I can throw a crazy bachelor party." 

Anders smiled as far as he was concerned his whole life was the party. What he wanted was right there beside him. 

Jowan was happy for his friends and wondered if he would find a woman of his own one day. "I think we are being tailed again." He sighed this was getting old very quickly they just wont leave his friends alone. 

Lisa bought a staff at a stall and smiled. "Well they are fools if they think we can be brought in alive." 

As they made their way through the market back to the palace Zevran spotted an ambush. "Stay behind me Lisa." 

A group of five stood in their path Lisa began pooling her mana. "Why are you pestering me?" The middle magister laughed. "You are needed for our ritual come quiet or risk being hurt." 

Lisa snorted and laughed as she handed Anders the staff. "You know I just love the cockyness of these bastards." She put one magister to sleep and paralysed another soon spells were being flung on both sides. Anders was a force of nature he expertly took to damaging spells quickly. Casting chain lightning and summoning fireballs to rain down on them. 

Zevran dissapearedand reapeared slashing throats and arteries in a deadly dance. 

Jowan fought alongside Lisa keeping the spells focused on him as she healed everyone. once the dust cleared she stood over the one she put to sleep. "Tie him up. I feel an interrogation is in order." 

Zevran happily agreed and bound him. "Are we to use whips or maybe a rack?"

"Next one we capture Zev I will leave to you." Lisa removed her spell smiling at the cocky bastard who threatened her. "You were saying?" 

He sputtered and blinked not believing his group failed. "The elder one will come for you if Zephimus fails to find you. Nowhere is safe." 

Lisa looked at Zevran then back at her prisoner. "I know who Corypheus is and I am not afraid of him or you. Now... Where is Zephimus?" 

The magister was rattled this woman knew who their lord was? How is that possible? "He is nearby in Ferelden waiting to claim you." 

Lisa cocked her brow smelling bullshit nothing is that easy not in Thedas. "I do not trust you enough for you to lead me there kill him Zev." 

Zevran shrugged she knew what she was doing he supposed. With a quick stab to the chest he wiped his blades off on the mages robes. He took his rope back and put it away. "Now we wait for Leliana?" 

Lisa sighed and nodded what a great thing to do on her wedding day. "She is the only one I trust to be able to handle this. Having him lead us could have been their whole reason for attacking me just now. I do not want to walk into a trap. We will wait." 

Anders helped her heal any injuries glad she had magic. Neither of them other than Zevran was prepaired for a fight. "No more leaving the palace without our weapons." 

Everyone nodded in agreement and Lisa about cried in relief as she saw the palace. She told Alistair what had happened and he had guards posted arround his room and Lisa's room. 

Lisa patted his arm with a sad smile on her face. "Try not to hire anymore staff either... they might try to come in posed as a servant." 

Alistair shook his head laughing. "Ok by me... no guards are to wear helmets and must check in here to report for duty. I will see about reinforcing your window as well put locks on both of them or something." 

Lisa smiled knowing Alistair would do everything he could. She was gonna start sleeping with her tazzer. 

Two months went by and she was beginning to show. Anders kept touching the bump and it both agrivated her and made her want to kiss him at the same time... she blamed it on her messed up hormones and the fact he would not let her go any further than the throne room. She was getting stir crazy! She walked into the throne room and heard a smooth Orlesian accent. "My, my, pregnant and alive. I guess the maker really does grant miracles still." 

Lisa squeaked happily and hugged Leliana her favorite spy was here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol had to get married ^.^ n now that she is here we can track him down on our terms. X3 do not worry ppl anders will have blond hair again. got tired of anders hiding his face. See you next off day *waves bye!*


	7. Ch. 7 The prequisition.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at the baby inquisition before crap went south. Don't worry I am taking votes now comment if you want to see magister Zephimus dead before conclave... or end up using him instead of calpernia or samson. X3 your vote counts. Ooo twists ahead that blows even my mind ^.^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer I only own myself and my friend Freakie owns herself but everything else belongs to Bioware. I am just playing with their characters. no profits just having fun.
> 
> Ch. 7 The prequisition.
> 
> XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXX

Anders watched Lisa hug Leliana. 'She will recognise me...' He slipped back into the room to get his cowl. "I am not taking any chances with her." 

"My you look radiant." Leliana smlied and looked her old friend over. "Now what is it that you needed of me?"

"You look as beautiful as ever too Leliana." Lisa smiled and chuckled softly then grew serious. "I am being hunted by Tevinter magisters. One in particular needs to die. Zephimus has a spell that makes him a bigger threat than other magisters. If we can hunt him down I might have a way to stay safe again. But that is not the only threat. There is someone behind him and we need to prepare for the elder one." 

"The elder one?" Leliana quirked her brow at Lisa. "Well I can hunt this man down but I need a favor in return."

"Name it." Lisa's gut twisted and she thought. 'Oh boy I knew it would never be cut and dry...' 

"Nothing too taxing for you right now given your condition..." Leliana smiled softly. "Me, Cullen and Cassandra have been looking for you or the champion to lead the inquisition." 

'Maker's hairy ballsack... I don't want my hand cut off.' Lisa knew this was going to happen.. she facepalmed. "One condition... On top of Zephimus dying. My husband is not to be harmed or put in jail." 

"Okay.." Leliana looked up to see a man in a cowl groan. "Why would your husband need that kind of assurance?" 

"Leliana..." Lisa frowned and sighed. "Is that a yes or a no?" 

"Fine." Leliana knew it was either promise or forget Lisa's help. "I swear to protect him as long as I have your support." 

Lisa shook her hand with a smile. "Anders come down here and take the cowl off." 

Leliana gasped realising she just promised to protect Elthina's murderer. "Of all the men in Thedas you pick him!? I will keep my promise but if he comes with you tell him to keep the cowl on... Maker's breath woman! You never did do anything the easy way." Leliana saw his black hair and laughed. "That will fool anyone who has not seen your face. A smart plan." 

"Lisa..." Anders sighed and walked near Lisa stroking her shoulders. "What have you agreed to that keeps the left hand of the Divine from attacking me?" 

"Well.. Anders." Lisa shrugged her shoulders and grinned. "I guess I am to be the Inquisitor." 

"Really?" Anders looked at Leliana and quirked his brow. "A mage? As the Inquisitor?" 

Leliana shrugged and smiled. "Who better to get mages to listen at the next conclave? But my part of the bargain comes first. Lisa and who ever wants to accompany her can go to Haven in the meantime. Cullen is organising our forces as we speak." 

"That is wonderful we need all the soldiers we can get." Lisa nodded and looked to Anders. "Go get our things and tell Zevran and Jowan to come here." 

'She said inquisition was heart wrenching...' Anders nodded not liking any of this but went to go tell Jowan and Zevran to go to the throne room. 

Zevran smiled just comming back from rooting out Crows in Denerim. "What is it that my dear Warden needs?" 

"Hey you two." Lisa looked up as Jowan shyly walked in behind him with a wave. "I'm about to embark on a dangerous quest... I can't in good concience expect you two to come along. Zevran I know you have crows to hunt. I am asking if you two really want to come." 

"Lisa that is sweet but...nope" Jowan hugged Lisa stroking her baby bump. "Oh I am comming even if it means I will follow you through the void."

"You are sweet." Lisa chuckled and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Jowan I have to be sure this is what you want." 

Zevran grinned crows be damned if that was a way to get a kiss out of the warden he was taking it. He patted her shoulder softly and smiled. "My friend there is nowhere we would rather be than by your side." 

"Zev I am glad your skill can help keep that magister at bay." Lisa giggled and kissed Zevran's cheek. 

His ears perked up and Leliana laughed hard. "I think he has been waiting 11 years almost for that." 

"Really?" Lisa smiled at him and cocked her brow. "You know I have a friend that would love to bed you as much as you like." 

Zevran was interested. Mostly all of Lisa's friends were pleasant to look at. "Where is this friend of yours?" 

"Oh she would love you." Lisa smiled impishly. "A far away place but I will take you to see her soon I promise." 

Anders came down with their duffle bag and her bow and arrows. He handed the bow to her and she strapped it and her quiver to her back. 

"Oh my!" Lelianna giggled like crazy that was the strangest thing she ever seen. "Is that a focus crystal mounted to your bow?" 

"You like it?" Lisa grinned with her handywork. "Yup I took up archery wanting to be like my favorite bard." 

They all laughed and bid Alistair farewell as they set out for haven. 

"Getting really cold..." Lisa chuckled as she put her trenchcoat on thinking on the battles they fought. "Almost there. And only three magister attacks." 

Leliana sighed and looked at the mountain that they were heading to. "It seems you are indeed being hunted. Cullen will love that... A chance to train his men better." 

Anders smirked thinking well as long as we do not have to constantly fight them then it is good enough for me. 

"Brrr!" Jowan shivered. "Remind me to get warmer clothes if I have to stay in this frozen place." 

"Let me know if you get cold again." Lisa warmed him up channelling fire through her hands. "Don't worry I wont let anyone freeze." When they walked through Haven's gate. Lisa looked arround astounded again. She leaned against Anders whispering. "Thedas is way bigger than the video games let on..." 

"It is how I felt about yours." Anders whispered then chuckled and rubbed her back. "From what I seen yes it really is." 

"Leliana new re-" Cullen walked up to greet Leliana and dropped his sword and shield. "Maker's breath!" He fell to his knees looking at Lisa and she looked at everyone. 

"What is there gore on my face?" Lisa rubbed her cheeks embarrased trying to get the offending blood off. 

Anders laughed and whispered. "Amell... you do realise Cullen was smitten with you right?" 

"Cullen?" Lisa blushed a deep red thinking ohhhh shit... 

Cullen pulled his gauntlet off and touched Lisa's face then her baby bump. "You are... real." He blushed harder feeling my baby move. "And pregnant?" 

Leliana walked to her out post waving her hand. "Good luck with that one I am off to get started." 

Lisa groaned thinking you traitor! She giggled shyly and felt like her face was on fire. "I am real, pregnant, and married." She held up her wedding band. "And I forgive you Cullen... You were tortured and they tried to break you. I hold no anger towards you." 

"Thank the maker." Cullen smiled and stood hugging Lisa softly minding her baby bump. "I am glad... So who is the lucky man that stole you away?" 

"Well..." Lisa was uncomfortable but she knew Cullen would not openly hurt her. "Right beside me." 

Cullen looked at the man in the cowl. "May I see your face if I may be so bold?" 

"Sure.. but.." Anders smiled as he took his cowl off. "I think you will be a bit mad though." 

Cullen grimaced and looked down recognising Anders that was the last man he would of expected to see. "This will go over like streaking naked through the chantry durring vespers..." 

'Oh maker! I have to remember to get my camera and record that wicked grace game!' Lisa laughed hard and patted Cullen's shoulder. "He saved me from the circle I was sent back to Irving after the Archdemon. You had already left for kirkwall when I made it back." 

"Really?" Cullen looked at Anders his jaw relaxed. "Then I guess I owe you thanks for keeping her safe." 

"Now guys be nice." Lisa smiled softly patting their arms. "He has protected me from the venatori or magisters at the cost of his own safety. Please try to get along. I got a vow from Leliana that he is not to be harmed if you want my help." 

Cullen laughed thinking oh that had to burn she got Leliana good. "Ok then if his and your safety is what it takes for you two to join the inquisition I will let my men know to watch for any suspicious activity when they assign you a house." 

Lisa hugged him. "Thanks Cullen." She turned to Zevran. "Work with Leliana's spys if we are to find this nutjob Zephimus we might need more than just her scouts." 

Zevran nodded and took off to work with Leliana. "As you wish my warden." 

Lisa looked to Jowan thankful he was barely recognisable with his beard. "You need to work with the mages with me we will have them in fighting shape in no time." 

Jowan nodded and walked off not wanting to talk with a templar from Ferelden's circle near. 

Anders looked arround then at Lisa. "What about me?" 

Lisa smiled shyly at Anders. "We are going to call a meeting and get introductions out of the way. Once I know you will be safe here we can move about a little more freely." She looked at Cullen. "Gather the advisors in the war room please." 

Cullen nodded and walked off putting his guantlet back on. "Sure thing. Good luck lady Amell." 

Lisa held Anders' hand as they walked to the chantry. "They need someone to lead them. It is a great idea and all but I am going to alter the future. There is a way for me to save twice as many lives as you took. I will take that chance even though it might be a fuck up on my part." 

Anders looked at her curriously he got a sinking feeling in his stomach. "Why do I get the feeling you are in danger here?" 

Lisa grinned cheekily picking at her robes. "Because there is a ancient magister out to kill me?" 

Anders rolled his eyes and drawled. "Oh is that all?" They walk into the war room and laugh. 

Lisa pulls Ander's cowl off and kisses him running her fingers through his hair. "None will take you ever... Not while I breathe." 

"Oh my." Leliana giggled and took her place. "You two are cute. I hope that is enough to please Cassanda... speaking of her." 

Lisa watched as Cassandra took her place followed by Josephine and Cullen. Lisa cleared her throat. "Greetings. I am Lisa Amell I am here to help the Inquisition as per me and Leliana's agreement. My only request was that my husband be able to work toward his redemption. Without being harmed or jailed." 

Cassandra cocked her brow at this wondering why he would need this assurance. "And just who is your husband?" 

"Well." Lisa held Anders' hand incase they had to flee. "None other than The rebel mage of Kirkwall... Anders." 

Casandra turned red and Josephine looked pained like her workload doubled. 

"I am joining to help you and he is too. If you want him to hide his Identity fine but he is staying I just wanted to let you know upfront instead of trying to sneak him about." Lisa said in his defense. 

Leliana chuckled and coughed. "Might have been safer that way... Cassandra looks like she wants to throttle him." 

"I am not afraid." Lisa stood up to Cassandra. "I do not need to hide things from Casssndra. Humans make mistakes and to earn forgiveness from the maker is an admirable goal instead of going off to fight with mages against templars to wipe them out is it not?" 

Cassandra breathed through her nose making a disgusted noise. "I trust you to watch him. We will be having a conclave here within a years time." 

Lisa nodded and smiled as Cassandra was diffused. "By then we should have the army up and ready for action. Anything else?" Lisa looked arround and Josephine smiled. "Why not have him go by a different name since he has black hair now. I did not expect anyone would be as he is. He could use it to his advantage." Lisa nodded in understanding. "Noted thank you Josephine. Meeting adjourned?" Everyone piled out and Lisa sighed. "Crisis adverted. You are in the clear now." 

"In a sense." Anders shrugged he knew nothing was easy. "Maybe or maybe not. They will watch me closely though as long as Zephimus is killed It is fine by me. I can not wait to get back to your world. I miss showers and not worrying about magisters." 

"We will be back soon." Lisa laughed softly she missed her world too but Thedas was fun to her. She had magic, friends, and it was so much cleaner here she knew it had to be good for their child unlike her polluted world. The only thing worth going back to her world for was the regular trip to see Freakie. "We will go back when my water breaks. As much as I love Thedas modern medicine kicks this place's tail. It would be the safest way to go about that." 

Anders smirked and looked at her. "I still would not mind trying to deliever it if it will not be complicated." 

Lisa shrugged and looked at where the breach was going to be. "Time will tell... if you want to that badly I do not see why not but before we decide I will need to schedule a checkup in my world to make sure everything is alright." They walked toward the gate and Lisa's smile got wider as she heard her favorite dwarf. "Hey! Know where I can listen to a good story?" 

Anders looked arround confused and facepalmed when he saw varric. "The maker has a funny sense of humor..."

Varric looked up and smiled. "Anything for a fan my lady sunshine." He bowed and walked up to them holding his hand out to her. "Varric Tethras rouge, adventurer, and the best story teller in this frozen place." He winked at Lisa and she giggled shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you varric." 

Anders grinned widely and dropped his hand. "What no hug for me? You are going to have to give me a new nickname cause blondie won't work anymore." 

Varric's jaw dropped as he saw Anders. "One would think you would have been killed the second curly saw you... are you still flashin blue there blondie?" Varric never renamed someone just because they wanted him to. 

Anders smiled widely he forgot to tell his favorite dwarf. "Justice is gone so no more blue glowing and attacking chantrys... have you met my wife? The Hero of Ferelden?" 

Varric whistled and shook his head. "You have to be the luckiest mage I know other than Hawke of course... good or bad but there is luck there." He could not believe Anders was capable of getting rid of Justice. It must have took losing everything to wake him up. "Well we should hit the tavern and warm up. Then there is catching up to do." After a few hands of wicked grace Varric was amused. "So you are telling me both you and Sunshine here was in another world?" 

Lisa put her bow on the table. "Ever see a smith pull off a bow like this?" 

Varric examined it the metal was not of this world and it was lightweight but the pull on the.... unusual string was unbelievable. "Ok... you got me there sunshine.. what is this?" He pointed at the focus crystal attached to the end of the bow and 

Lisa smirked. "I added that. I may be this worlds first mage that can use a bow." 

Varric shook his head. "I call nugshit... let's see you use it lady sunshine." 

Lisa laughed as they walked out to the camp and found a dummy. "Take Bianca out. I am sure she is getting tired of waiting arround." 

Varric laughed he liked this girl and aimed at the next dummy. "Three shots best marksman wins a round." 

Lisa breathed out smiling as she readied her bow. She aimed and hit the dummy three times in a tight zone right where the heart should be. "Your turn." 

Varric whistled low. "I may have to call you kitten with your claws... but sunshine suits you... I would hate to have Isabella fight me over the rights to the kitten nickname. You have no idea how dull it was before you showed up." He hit the target three times missing the third one on purpose. "Ah well since you can't drink how about I buy blondie a Pint and you some food?" 

Lisa rolled her eyes she knew Varric never misses unless he wanted to. "If you insist my funny Varric." Anders laughed he noticed the tip of the crystal glowing softly. He wondered if she could use elements with her arrows... ah well they had some time to practice that later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys *points at my boss* he did it! overtime has drained me but I am bax hurray! also if you like this you will absolutely addore my friend Usa tiger's work Afterlife XD a crack fic we are in a cracky mood lately.


	8. In dreams our world is shaped.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The update is here sorry folks been sick lol. The child is here and. We get into training and battle preparations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer I only own myself and my friend Freakie owns herself but everything else belongs to Bioware. I am just playing with their characters. no profits just having fun.
> 
> Ch. 8 In dreams our world is shaped.
> 
> XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXX

Freakie sat at her computer typing away her newest fanfiction. Her dark brown hair fell into her eyes as Fenris nuzzled the crown of her head. 

Fenris blinked and cocked his head curriously. "Who is Atreyu and why am I calling him Amatus?" 

His husky timbre gave Freakie a good shiver. Freakie looked up and kissed his chin. "Because in Lyrium wardens you are my original character's lover." She ran her hands down his neckand shivered again thinking of all the exciting things they have been up to. 

A white flash and two grunts behind her and she rolled her eyes playfully. "Lisa breaking your man's spleen is not beneficial to your mission." Freakie joked.

Lisa moved her legs off the bed and gently got up. "I wanted to get a checkup make sure things are ok. Anders wants to deliver the baby." Lisa put her hands on her aching lower back. "Did you set me up an appointment Freakie?" 

Freakie waved her off handing her friend the info on a sticky note. "For my help i get to feel the baby." She held her hand over Lisa's now quite big baby bump. She cackled making everyone except Lisa raise a brow. "It kicked me and it tickled." She shrugged and went back to typing. "And done!" She streached popping her neck. 

Lisa chuckled looking over the chapter helping spell check. "Hardly any mistakes. Well I am off to see the quack and be prodded at for a bit." 

Fenris cocked a currious brow. "How are you able to slip away from the inquisition?" Fenris just completed his save file and those people ran a tight ship. 

Lisa's eyes twinkled. "I learned a silence spell to muffle our departure. Anders makes sure our door is locked." 

Freakie clapped her hands laughing "will it work here? I get noise complaints sometimes."

Lisa shrugged. "We can try it when we leave. Later guys." After sitting on the quacks exam table Lisa is reminded just how much she hates doctors... but the moment she found out she was having twins she was floored. Both healthy a boy and a girl. She nuzzled Anders' hand and bawled. 

Anders was looking at the machine in wonder even the most powerful magic could not dicern the sex of a child in the womb. He wiped her tears away and chuckled fondly. 

The doctor surmised her due date for them and asked if she wanted to schedule a maternity room in the hospital. 

Lisa waved him off. "I have it all taken care of thank you." Once back at Freakies she sighed in relief. "Wanna head back or do you want a shower first?" 

Anders shook his head if he took a shower now he was gonna go to sleep. They did not have time for that. "Maybe next time love." 

Lisa weaved the silence spell once Fenris lit the room up he held his hand over his eyes waving bye. A bright flash and they were gone. 

Fenris turned to Christen smirking stalking her like a panther. "Now where were we?" 

Freakie giggled as he pulled her to him and bit her neck. "Oh I have quite a few suggestions for that you sexy devil."

Anders fell on their bed and caught Lisa as she fell on him with an ooophhf. "As much as I love my wife and children... No more trips untill they are old enough." He grunted as Lisa climbed off of him. 

"I quite agree with that. No?" 

Lisa froze as Leliana stepped out of the shadows smirking. 'Oh fuck! oh fuck!!! Busted!' Her thoughts running a mile a minute.

"Care to tell me where you have been the last few hours?" Leliana sat on Lisa's dresser and Lisa thought. 'Even sitting this woman scares the fuck out of me.'

Lisa blew a strand of hair out of her face. "I had Anders take me a few miles away surely you have heard of fadestep?" 

Leliana nodded and cocked her head curriously. "Why? If you do not mind me being so bold." 

Lisa sighed and rubbed her bump. "Just to get away... Lels training people and working hard is rough on a woman you know." 

Leliana smiled blushing a bit. "Slipped out to have fun so no one could hear you scream your mans name?" 

Lisa blushed and twirled her hair with her finger. "Yes Lels best if we do not broadcast him everywhere." 

Leliana hopped down and patted her arm. "I have places within walking distance if you need time with your man. You are being hunted inquisitor. It is not safe for you to be anywhere without Cullen's men." 

Lisa nodded and patted Leliana's hand. "Got it my friend I will stay here." 

Leliana kissed her forehead and touched her bump. "You let me know for you and your children Lisa. Trust me I will know if you take off I worry for you." She slipped out the door and Lisa cast the silence spell. "Fuck even if I wanted to I can't go back. Lels will watch me like a hawk. Atleast I have you Anders." 

He brushed her hair with his fingers kissing her. "It will be ok love. A few more months and the conclave will be here." 

Lisa grabbed the fabric she magically enhanced to contain magic. She had a half baked plan but it was a plan. 'Fen'Harel will have a druffallo maybe... but it will be funny to see the look on his face.' She smirked and packed the cloth away. Along with her lyrium potions and other stuff she had for her little daredevil stunt.

Weeks flew by and she felt as big as a cow. Anders was affectionate and that irritated the piss out of her but she bit her lip everytime she wanted to snark or be spiteful. He did not deserve her being Irate or any spiteful words from her mouth. So she kept herself in check. 

The only other person she extended this to was Varric. She watched him polish Bianca fondly his smirk growing as she came to see him. "Sunshine what's-"

Lisa grabbed her stomach and fell to her knees as a blinding pain shot through her. 

Varric had Cullen's men take her to her room. "Get Blondie! Her water broke!" 

Lisa remembered pain flashing through her then darkness followed. She woke up feeling weak and empty. 

Two grunts and a content looking Anders as he held the twins. The look on his face made Lisa gasp softly and crack a smile. He was enraptured like as if the world could spiral out of control and he would give no care at all. He looked at her the same way and moved ever so carefully laying the twins in each of her arms. "You gave us quite a scare... Your magic manefested uncontrollably arround you no one could get near so I put you to sleep. We used a blade and quickly removed the twins. I healed you so no out of bed activities for a couple days." He smiled and fed her food and gave her water. "Our babies need to nurse. I will take care of you guys." He kissed both their little fists then Lisa's head. "Names?" 

Lisa laughed and blushed. 'Both of us sucked at names...' She thought then grinned. "Fels Leigh Amell." She kissed the Girls head. "Cole Hope Amell." Lisa giggled Hope and Cole were her favorite blonde game characters. She kissed the boys head then let them nurse. 

Anders laughed shaking his head. "You are better than me. I would have suggested Catarina and Justice." 

Lisa snorted rolling her eyes. 'Sweet maker!' She swore in her head. 'He has an obsession with cats as bad as Alistair likes cheese!' She looked up at him. "Did I lose much blood?" 

Anders hushed her feeding fresh bread and helping her drink. "It's over now you are fine and so are they." 

Varric walked in and sighed in relief. "Sunshine you scared the shit out of all of us. Do me a favor and take care of yourself eh? I would be sorely upset if my favorite wicked grace partner croaked." He saw the blond curls of hair and smiled. "Catch me for a drink later Blondie. Isabela owes me a couple of soverigns. She said you would never settle down. Now to celebrate!" He chuckled as he left. 

No sooner than he left a majority of Haven's people came and went. Lisa chuckled and smiled. "I never thought anyone could out coo Merril." 

Anders laughed and shook his head. "Please don't remind me of the blood mage." 

Lisa cocked her head. "Why I thought she was funny! And I can not believe for a second anyone is as innocent as she was... well naive is a better word." Lisa yawned as he put the food away. She slid off to sleep soon in the fade. 

She enjoyed walking in the fade alot better than dreaming on earth. Then again no night was like tonight. She called up a memory of the winter palace ball and changed things arround she was dancing in a blue dress with Anders. Then her dream shifted slightly. A demon maybe? She looked arround and despair whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine. "You wont make it this far you will fall." Its voice was shrill reminding her of redeads from zelda games. 

The scene shifted arround her and the breach shone brightly in the sky. "You would alter the future. You do not wish for any to die in vain. Know it is futile to play a Goddess when you are weak!" It laughed as she fired a firebolt after it. 

"Shut up demon!" 

Despair laughed as her lip quivered. "You know it is true..."

A howl vibrated through her dream and the edges of it reverbiated with his power.

Lisa gasped and looked on top of a house. A great wolf with six red eyes. "Fen'Harel..." 

The wolf looked at her curriously then charged at the demon tearing its head off. Leaving its ashes where they lay. He turned to her blinking his six red eyes.

Lisa bowed her head. "Ma serannas Solas. I would ask you of your help." 

The wolf cocked his head and walked towards her slowly shifting with a white light arround him. "Very strange... you do not look like an elf yet you speak elven... you even know my names. Wisdom did not lie you know a great many things." He mused as he looked up at the green sky. "What... is this?" He recognised the fade bleeding from a hole in the sky.

Lisa stood beside him looking at the breach. "What happens when your Foci marks a mortal. It kills hundreds and sets you on a path of hardship trying to recover your orb from Corypheus. It... does not end well hahren..." 

Solas arched a brow at Lisa. "Exactly what happens? If you do not mind my asking." 

Lisa waves her hand and the final battle ensues. The orb is used to seal Corypheus and shatters. 

Solas looks at his hunched over form hiss voice laced with despair. "This should not of happened!" Solas looked at Lisa currious. "Even the best seers can not see this clearly. Who or what are you?" 

Lisa waved her hands showing him her world. "In my world yours is a game. We keep our characters alive and watch their story unfold." 

Solas was both fascinated and a bit disturbed. He had no Idea this world had progressed at such a level.

Lisa patted his shoulder getting his attention. "That thing you handed your orb to almost destroys Thedas." She waved her hand showing him the future from Redcliffe. "He succeded here. You were dying of red lyrium exposure. Not even you could stop him without your orb. So I have devised a plan." 

She waved her hand to a few seconds before the explosion. "I sneak in and as everyone is busy." She walks up and pulls out the cloth she had in her pack. "Contain your orb. Then run like hell because this asshole can move. If need be I can fadestep till the coast is clear." She smiled at Solas. "I can do this for you on one condition. You help us get rid of that abomination. I believe the reason behind the veil tear was the pressure of the fade is intensifying like a dam just before it breaks. There might be pressure from centurys worth of mages not accessing it like they should... another thing the chantry is responsible for. We need you to set it right but do it carefully allright? Thedas is in need of a saviour. I hope the dread wolf can step up and save the world." 

Solas' eyes flickered to the unbelieving not only did she know his secret but was willing to work with him. 

Lisa smiled holding her hands up. "I wont tell anyone you are a wonderful man who sacrificed his name trying to save elven. We can still save them help me with my problem and I will help you with yours." 

Solas waved his hand we were standing near the forward camp well where it was going to be. "I will wait for you here. I pray my trust is not misplaced." Solas grinned as Lisa bowed. 

Lisa smirked and shrugged she would take his help however she could. "Ma Serannas hahren. I will meet you there once this is over. I will help you section the veil testing it out. But for now we must wake up." Lisa woke up in her sitting position the twins in her arms. She smiled as anders made a protective pillow cocoon arround them supporting her back and arms. She chuckled softly as he curled against her. 

He was mumbling something about Fels and Cole. It was cute. Lisa hummed a dawn will come as she looked at the ceiling. 'two months to get strong and practice fade-step... she was going to need it. Good thing for me Anders loves our children. He can watch them as I train.' She thought with a nod. She had to get faster and stronger. 

Her next few days she ate vivorously and was able to convince Anders if she did not get up she would go mad. She fade-stepped out of range of his sight and giggled. "Damn he is easy to fool." A howl in the distance brought her view to the howl. She could of sworn she saw a white wolf. 

Smiling she answered its call with a howl of her own. She fade-stepped along the roofs trying to see how many she could do before she got winded. Which was four. It was good enough. She began running laps arround Cullen's training area. 

Cullen laughed watching her in amusement. "What are you doing?" 

Lisa winked at him. "Building my leg muscles back up and increasing my stamina. You might wanna make your men run laps instead of swinging swords all day." 

Cullen frowned at that what would a mage know of training. "Why is that?" He challenged. 

Lisa stopped and limbered up. "Shall I make my point with you? Bring me a sword and shield." A soldier stuttered. "B-But you dont.." 

Lisa rolled her eyes using a tone that brooked no argument. "Now!" Once she had the shield and sword in hand she wiggled her finger at Cullen. "Come on I have little to no skill in swords. I will show you the value of stamina though." 

Cullen snorted grabbing his wooden sparring sword. "As you wish. I warn you I will not hold back." 

Lisa began a full on offensive Cullen and his men could not believe the fire in her. Lisa blocked his blow with her shield. Then using a Judo sweep her cousin taught her to make him land on his ass. 

The recruits were watching dumbfounded that a mage knocked Cullen on his ass. Lisa chuckled and twirled her blade in her hand. "Comander you have two legs... train your men to use them and our army should be more deadly even with a ten to one ratio." She helped Cullen up and went slowly with another Recruit to show Cullen how she brought him down. "The running builds leg muscles and lung function. Make them run laps to warm up once their muscles burn let them rest. Sparring is good and all but muscle building is neccisary as well." 

She looked up seeing that wolf cock it's head curriously. "Do not harm any snow wolves. They are too beautiful to kill men." She walked to the gate and her husband was there with a shit eating grin. 

"My woman the templar wrangler. Surana would shit himself if he knew." Anders guffawed and shook his head. "Lets go play wicked grace."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In Corypheus' Lair.

Corypheus growled at Zephimus. "What do you mean she is unreachable?" He cast the venatori agent a dark glare.

Zephimus bowed his head. "She is in a fortified area with too many guards at her disposal sire. We have found a replacement. The divine will be going to the site where Andraste's ashes are here soon. We could use this to our advantage." 

 

Corypheus snarled a warden mage that did not heed his call. Something was not right there but he had no time to ponder it. "Get our warden mages ready I will have a sacrifice... one way or another."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sick of overtime well here is an update we will be getting into interesting things soon.


	9. Big eff ups happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa finds out she is not as prepared as she hoped she was. And the proverbial shit has hit the fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again! You know I love this story too much to quit. just had writers block. I do not own Bioware or Dragon age. Here we go!

Lisa was waiting in the corner of the room in a crate. She heard Justinia come in sighing muttering about the talks. Then the door opened.

"Who are you!? What are you doing in here?" Justinia demanded as a two mage wardens surrounded her.

Corypheus chuckled. "Now is the hour of our victory. Prepare the sacrifice."

"Why are you doing this? You of all people?" Justinia cried out as she was strung up magically.

Lisa made her move holding her bag out where she knew the orb was gonna go. "Hey! Uglyshit! How's it hangin' Rockface?" She laughed as the magister snarled. "Kill her!"

Justinia swatted the orb out of his hand and Lisa bagged it fade stepping out of there the magister was right on her tail the whole time. Once they got away from the sacred ashes and the people Corephyus grabbed Lisa by her waist making her drop the bag. The orb flew out hitting her hand and the next thing she knew she was running from spiders. "Shit shit shit shit shit!!!! Fuck I am going to lose my hand now and it bites ass!" She ran towards the portal as a man shoved her though. "Tell Anders I still protect him." She collapsed in the melted snow and knew nothing more.

Lisa woke in Adan's hut groaning as pain slashed through her. "Owwwwie! I would rather go through labor again than feel that!" 

Adan ran out of the hut to get Cassandra and Leliana. 

Anders opened the door and stroked her head casting a healing spell on her. "Shhh kitten. I am guessing you failed to change the timeline." 

Lisa groaned as the light flickered again. "Fuck me running... I cant remember anything but running... and a glowing man."

Anders pressed his lips into a tight line. "Can we fix it?" 

Lisa sighed shaking her head no. "I have a feeling this is permanent." 

Anders kissed her head. "A strange elf showed up carrying you to the healers hut."

Lisa sighed and rubbed her head. "Crap I am missing memories. How did I get the mark? What happens next?"

Anders hummed wondering if he could get Fenris to help. He looked up as Leliana and Cassandra opened the door followed by Justinia. "She has lost her memories. We knew what was going to happen so she tried her best to get the orb far far away from the Conclave."

Justinia bowed her head. "I was out almost as long as you lady Amell. It is surprising you got as far as you did. Especially so soon after childbirth. I am gratefull you saved my life Inquisitor."

Leliana and Cassandra chimmed in. "We are too."

Leliana chuckled. "Well all of that aside we have a big problem. We have been fighting demons. They are pouring out of the rift and your mark grows with it. Justinia says this is work of some monster known as the elder one?"

Lisa shrugged. "All I remember is waking up after running from some spiders. I remember a man.... he was glowing and pushed me through."

Cassandra grinned widely. "Was it the Maker?"

Lisa shook her head then shrugged. "I have no idea I was running.... owww shit!" Her brand flickered.

Justinia looked at Casdandra and Leliana. "Take her to the forward camp I shall be here in the chantry."

Lisa kissed Anders and smiled. "Watch the twins for me?"

Anders nodded and kissed her back. "Come back safe or there will be hell to pay."

\------------------------------------------

The snow stung Lisa's face as they climbed the mountain. She followed Cassandra and Leliana to where the fighting was the thickest. Her brand sparked and tingled as they neared a rift. 

"They are fighting come on!" Cassandra unsheathed her blade and charged in.

Lisa whistled and was reminded of an amazonian. She jumped in swinging her staff and casting winter's grasp.the shades fell quickly to spell, blades, and arrows. 

"Quickly before more come through!" An elf grabbed Lisa's hand pointing it at a rift making her snap at him. 

"Oww what the fuck!" Lisa felt an electic thrumm through her body as the mark connected to the rift. "Ow ow ow ow ow shiiiiiit!" She pulled reflexively away and the rift closed in on itself. 

The bald elf smiled smugly and Lisa found herself wanting to slap the crap out of that stupid egg headed son of a nughumper. "What in the fuck did you just do?" She looked at her hand and then the scar in the sky.

"I did nothing. The credit is all yours." He smiled softly raising a brow. "It seems you hold the key to our salvation."

"Glad to hear it here I was thinking we would be ass deep in demons forever." Varric said shouldering his crossbow. "I am the unwelcome tag along." He winked at Cassandra geting a disgusted noise from her.

Lisa squealed and hugged Varric getting a laugh out of everyone. "Oh sweet Maker Varric! I was worried sick!"

Varric laughed and blushed softly patting her back. "I missed you too sunshine... you gave us all a scare."

Solas stepped forward. "I am Solas if introductions are to be made."

"What chuckles means is I am the one other than blondie that has kept the mark from killing you as you slept." Varric smiled at the bald elf.

Lisa blushed and rubbed the back of her head. "Ma serannas hahren."

"Tel serannas da'len. I would help any that were in a similar state." Solas smiled mischieviously as the seeker and nightengale looked confused as they both spoke in elven. "We should go to the breach. The mark is unstable as long as the breech is unstable.

They fought through where Cullen's men had the rifts surrounded. He looked back laughing as he saw Amell come up. "It seems nothing can keep you down for long Inquisitor. Our men are holding their own thanks to your training tips. But they are tiring I hope you have a plan."

"On it Cullen." Lisa nodded going with her team sealing the rifts one by one. 

Leliana had her scouts set up arround the breech. "Stand ready as soon as the Inquisitor opens it let loose on anything that appears!" 

Lisa lifted her hand tired of the pain as she opened the big rift. A large pride demon popped out and chuckled creepily.

Cullen and his men fought alongside Leliana and her scouts. 

Lisa lifted her hand to distort the rift again taking the pride demon's shielding away. "Oh fuck!" She dove into a snow bank as a electric whip came at her. It made her hair staind on end. "Too close!" She got up again and casted a winter's grasp at it and flung her staff arround. The battle wore on until she lifted her hand growling. "Enough of this shit!" She pulled it closed and was knocked on her back. The last thing she saw was a small explosion of green and she was out like a light.

\---------------------------------------------

Lisa groaned as she came to with her babys in her arms. "Hey guys... How are momma's little angels?" She kissed their heads noticing Anders was asleep. "Poor Andy. You ok?" She looked up as a elf came in and dropped a box.

"Oh! You are awake! I did not know I promise." She knelt on her knees. 

"Maker's breath woman. I am no saint." Lisa rolled her eyes thunking her head on the pillows. "I am not mad please get up. How long have I been out?"

"A week your worship ever since you stopped the hole in the sky from growing. It is all anyone can talk about. You saved us all." The elf stood up and edged towards the door. "Cassandra said to tell her once you awoke... she said at once!" The terrified woman fled and closed the door swiftly.

Anders shot up. "I am here she is asleep still.... Maker you are Awake!" He covered her in kisses and startled the twins who started crying. 

Lisa placed both of them on a tit to suckle. "Andy~ You startled Fels and Cole..." She kissed him back and smiled. "I am starving." She murmured against his lips.

Anders got her food feeding her and stroking her head. "I went back to see Christen and Fenris. After getting chewed out for ten minutes Fenris said to make sure the twins are with them before we try to seal the breach again. Christen said Fen'Harel or Solas still needs his orb to make things right so he does not try any shifty business with Mythal. She also said nice going stubby that is going to be your nickname when you get back." 

Lisa nodded and thanked her lucky stars for the both of them. "I better see what Cassandra wants." She burped the twins and laid them down for a nap. She sat in Anders' lap giving him a long slow kiss. She grinned as he kneeded her ass. "Mmm later Tiger I will be back to see to my handsome man."

Anders smiled cocking his head. "Just so you are not startled they are calling you the Herald of the Maker." He grinned and laughed as her jaw dropped. "I am not kidding apparently some soldiers saw a glowing man behind you as you fell out of a rift. I will wait for my holy wife to come back to me and make her sing a few hymns as she rides me." He laughed as she swatted his shoulder and blushed.

Lisa thought Anders was pulling her leg or flirting with her in some kinky new way. When she opened the door. Everyone stopped what they were doing and kneeled. She ran to the chantry like her ass was on fire. "Ok when did I become a saint??? And why did I not get the bloody memo?" She groused then walked seeing Chancelor Rodderic. He was smiling and bowed his head at her. Something in a subcobcious level struck her as wrong. She ignored it and walked up to him. "Hello is everyone in the war room?"

Rodderic nodded and pointed the way. "Yes lady Herald they are waiting on you."

Lisa smiled warmly and thanked him opening the door. "Good morning peoples. Anyone want to tell me why I am being called Herald? Last I checked my name was Lisa."

Cullen snorted and covered his mouth. "Everyone is impressed that you stopped the breech from growing. And soldiers saw a man in the rift that you fell out of. People are saying it was the Maker and that you are sent to us to do his will. How does that feel Lisa?"

Lisa looked at Cullen and blew her hair out of her face. "It makes me feel like the arse end of a very sick joke."

Everyone burst out laughing.

Josephine bowed and wrote things off on her clipboard. "Justinia is still here we feel she is safer amongst us than in Val Royeux. Especially since this Elder one tried to kill her. We hope you did not mind but while you were out we declared the Inquisition reborn."

Leliana smiled crossing her arms. "We need you to go out recruiting for our cause and spreading our influence. Mother Giselle has sent word that the Hinterlands are a prime spot. The refugees are gathered there from the templar mage war and if the Conclave fails they will be the first hit the hardest. Plus master Dennet is in the area it would be wise to secure mounts for our soldiers."

Lisa nodded and placed a marker over the Hinterlands. "Leliana send your scouts out. I do not wish to go in blind. Cullen have some extra men that you are not drilling at the forward camp incase we need backup. Josephine use whatever means you can to gather us gold and favor." She nodded at each of them. "I leave tomorrow the rest of the day we rest and prepare. Let's do it people!" She smiled as they all nodded and left.

Cassandra walked along beside her as they left. "You are an amasing woman even if you are not as everyone claims. Not many young mothers could pull off what you are about to try."

Lisa rose her brow and leaned in conspiratorially. "My sweet seeker. Are you trying to get into a threesome with me and my husband?" She tried looking serious but busted out laughing as she blushed a furrious red. "I am joking Cassie! Oh sweet maker you are so cute when you blush I could not help it."

Cassandra hit her shoulder lightly with a grin. "Smartarse. Take it how you will it was a complement Herald." She walked to the training yard shaking her head. "Maker help us all."

Lisa slipped into her cabin after letting Solas and Varric know they were heading out tomorrow. She moaned softly as familiar stubble brushed the back of her neck. "Mmmm Anders... Maker Tell me you are naked." 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lisa heard his clothes hit the floor and she smiled getting out of her clothes quickly. "Birth's bane." She chewed on the blue herb swallowing it as he kneeded her bare hips.

Anders picked her up locking the door and sat her down on the desk. "Maker I missed loving you like this." He groaned into her neck as he slid into her getting a soft mewl in response.

Lisa hooked her legs arround his hips gripping the desk. "Andy..." She whimpered softly and panted not wanting to wake the kids. Her eyes caught his amber ones darkening. She mouthed harder as he thrusted into her having her gasp and groan softly as her nails dug into his well sculpted back.

Anders thrusted harder smirking as he sucked her nipple. He forgot she was lactating and licked his lips with a chuckle. "That was interesting." He rumbled softly getting a breathy chuckle from her.

Lisa kissed his chest arching back and biting her lips as he hit her just right to muffle her moan. She rocked her hips up into his with abandon seeking her orgasim. It happened quickly being so busy that she has not had time sent her over the edge fast. She brought him down into a heated kiss as she came undone.

Anders swallowed her moans and moaned himself as she tightened arround him. It drove him wild as he thrusted faster until he came hard panting. "Maker... I needed that." 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Anders kissed her sweat slicked head smiling. "So what did the seeker want with you?"

Lisa sighed nuzzling his neck. "They want me to go out and secure Redcliffe. If you want we can leave Cole and Fels with Aunti Christen. I know I have given you scares before but Christen would have warned us if something really dangerous was there."

Anders reluctantly agreed on the condition he comes too this time. "I will not let you out of my sight for very long again kitten. You mean the world to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Lisa Can not catch a break eh?

**Author's Note:**

> Whew :3 so interesting or a flop? Leave me a review and let me know ^-^


End file.
